Status Gone
by vananabanana
Summary: Ally Anderson has gone from being popular and hated, to just hated in one day. Chase had unknowingly taken her status away from her, and she's mad. Can Chase help her live without popularity, or is she too full of hate?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is the first FanFic that I have ever wrote, so don't hate too much. Leave a comment below! **

High maintenance. That was the word that most students and teachers at Missions Creek High School would call Ally Anderson. Either that or diva. Because she was pretty and her family was fairly rich, Ally was in the popular crowd, but they were getting a little sick of her attitude. The popular group consisted of;

Ally Anderson- high maintenance, diva, egotistical, only child, annoying, rude, cheerleader

Tammy Davis- captain of the cheerleading squad, sometimes rude, only child, dating Quinn

Claire Smith- cheerleader, slightly boy crazy, flirty, always looking for a boyfriend

Brittney Richards- cheerleader, twin sister of Tiffany, smartest girl popular, fashionista, dating Shane

Tiffany Richards- cheerleader, twin sister of Brittney, dumbest popular, fashionista, dating Logan

Danielle Wright- cheerleader, drama geek, only child, dating Liam

Dylan Miller- football player, only child, total player

Liam Davidson- younger brother of Logan, hockey player, dating Danielle

Logan Davidson- older brother of Liam, football quarterback, dating Tiffany

Shane Jacobson- star basketball player, only child, dating Brittney

Quinn Lamington- student body president, overall smartest popular, captain of the debate team, dating Tammy

It was currently lunch and Ally was in the middle of complaining that she didn't get voted 'Most Beautiful' on the school yearbook page on Facebook.

"I mean, how could Christina Donald win over me? Everybody thinks I'm the prettiest, and do you want to know why they think that? BECAUSE I AM!" Half of the people at the table rolled their eyes, and the other half had to bite their tongues to keep from saying anything. They all knew that if they said their true thoughts Ally would scream, yell, threaten, insult, and torment until that person was either cut from the popular list or moved away. Each had happened numerous times before. It was like this almost every day. She either complained or talked about herself, and everyone else had to hold back their thoughts. The populars were sick of it. Sure, they loved talking about themselves and were sometimes mean to their fellow students, but Ally was WAY over the top. She talked about herself more than anything and said more rude things to other students in a week than the rest of the populars did in a year. It wasn't just the populars who didn't like Ally, it was pretty much the entire student body. Ally thought that she was perfect with her long and straight light brown hair, her small button nose, blue green eyes, her five foot five height, and slim figure, where as everybody else thought that she just had hair extensions, got a nose job, nothing was special about her eyes, she was short for a tenth grader, and she was anorexic. Nobody liked Ally very much.

Smart was the word that every student and teacher would use to describe Chase Davenport. He was in a group that didn't really have a title. The group consisted of his brother, sister, step-brother, and himself. Don't get me wrong, he wasn't some kind of loner that just stuck with his relatives at all times, his family was just super close. He was kind of secretive, like the rest of his family. They were pretty weird, always being in places where they shouldn't be and making up crazy excuses, but in the end, no matter how far-fetched they may seem everyone believes those excuses. The entire student body had actually created a list on who in their family was the most normal. Chase won that by a landslide, though he was still a little peculiar. His sister, Bree, was voted second most normal, then his brother Adam, and his step-brother Leo was voted most weird. During the vote people had said what they found weird about each of them, and most people said the same thing.

Chase Davenport- freakishly smart and always flinches when the bell rings

Bree Davenport- really peppy and almost seems to vanish when she's nervous

Adam Davenport- the dumbest person who will ever meet and is always pulling off locker doors

Leo Dooley- every girl has complained about him creeping them out and he just put everyone on edge

Despite the weird family, Chase had unknowingly created a pretty good reputation for himself. Chase could only find one good quality about himself, his brain. Other people thought differently. Quite a few girls found him very attractive with his spiked golden brown hair, slightly tanned skin, face clear of acne, million dollar smile, and short, yet muscular build. But his looks weren't the only reason that Chase was well liked within the school. He was also very kind and considerate, and he didn't do too badly in the humor department either. He was the type of person who helped you pick up your books when you dropped them, or offered you a hand when you fell. Right now, he was sitting in the cafeteria with his siblings and listening to Adam as he told them the story of what had happened to him in gym class that morning. Everyone at the table seemed oblivious to the girls who were not so subtly sneaking glances at Chase. He was without a doubt the most oblivious, which was maybe why so many people liked him. And almost everybody liked Chase.

Now, these two groups never really interacted with each other, but that changed when Chase was recruited for the debate team the week before by the captain himself, Quinn Lamington. Sure enough, after school, Chase was standing in the auditorium watching the debate team practise and trying to decide if he should join or not. Quinn hopped off the stage and strode toward Chase.

"So, what do you think?" he asked, gesturing to the rest of the team who were still arguing back and forth.

"I have to admit, you guys are pretty convincing," Chase replied with a grin.

"Ha ha, like I never heard that one before. But I'm willing to forget about it if you join," Quinn half joked half begged. Despite how good they may seem in practise, they just didn't do very good in competitions, and he knew that Chase could help him turn the team around. Chase was having a mental debate with himself about whether or not he should agree.

"You have yourself another debater," Chase said. Quinn made a noise that he would describe as happiness, but really sounded more like a wounded animal.

"Are you okay!?" a concerned female voice rang through the large room.


	2. Chapter 2

*Chase's POV*

I turned around and there were three girls standing in front of the double doors. I knew who two of them were, but I knew they were all populars. The one with brown hair and brown eyes I recognized instantly as Tammy Davis, cheerleading captain and Quinn's girlfriend. The short blonde with hazel eyes was definitely Claire Smith, and the third girl was either Brittney or Tiffany Richards. I wasn't sure which was which, not that I would even have any reason to since I never spoke to them before.

"I'm fine Tammy," Quinn said, quickly recovering and walking over to his girlfriend and putting his arm around her. "I was just excited because Chase here has agreed to join the debate team."

"You sounded like a small animal caught in a wood chipper," Brittney/Tiffany said while trying not to laugh at the boy who was turning slightly pink.

"Hey, I'm not afraid to show my emotions, and that just happened to be my happy sound," Quinn defended. Wow, no wonder he wanted my help. If that's how he defends it's not a huge mystery on why the team hasn't won a trophy all year.

"Where are your guy's manners?" Claire said shaking her head and taking a few steps toward me. "That's Tammy, Tiffany, and I'm Claire."

"I know, I think everyone in the school knows who you are," I said lightly, trying to come up with a reason to get out of here. I was perfectly fine with being on a team with Quinn, because there were other people there, people who weren't the populars, and it was a little awkward for me being around four of them with nobody else around.

"Well, if you know about me, then it's only fair that I get to know about you," Claire said, taking yet another step closer to me, only leaving about two feet of space between us.

"I apologize for Claire and her not so subtle flirting technique," Tammy said, grabbing Claire's shoulder and pulling her back. I had to hold in my sigh of relief. But at the same time I was confused about why a popular would flirt with me. Then I remembered her reputation for flirting with pretty much every single guy in the school.

"It's fine but I uh, have to go… home," I finished pathetically. It was all I could come up with on short notice, and it did make sense considering it was already 4:30.

"Okay, well… maybe we can hang out sometime," Claire suggested, walking up to me yet again, but this time leaving almost no space between our bodies. If I thought it was awkward before, that was nothing.

"Uh, yeah, maybe," I said carefully. I did NOT want a popular mad at me. If I flat out rejected her like my brain was telling me to, I knew she would single handily make my high school experience as horrible as possible.

"Great," she smiled hugely, so it seems like she believes me. All of a sudden there was a phone in her hand and she was holding it out to me. "Put your number in." I did what she said as quickly as I could and handed it back to her.

"Claire, would you let him go now, he has somewhere to be," Quinn said, saving me. I made a quick mental note to somehow repay him for getting me out of this awkward moment. Claire shot him a look that I didn't even want to try to interpret, but stepped aside none the less.

"Later," I said as I practically ran out the doors and away from the most feared people in high school. I had to admit, they didn't seem that bad, but maybe it was because I had agreed to what Quinn had wanted and I didn't necessarily reject Claire. I had no idea why she would want my number, maybe because she thought I could text her homework answers. Honestly, I didn't really care at the moment. I just wanted to get home and relax by doing my AP calculus homework.

*Quinn's POV*

"Did you have to throw yourself at him like that?" I asked Claire as soon as the door slammed behind Chase. I knew that Claire had freaked him out, she does that sometimes.

"I did not throw myself at him. I just wanted to let him know that I was interested, I mean, who could blame me," Claire exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. Yeah, I had seen a chess club geek try to flirt with Chase just this morning, and it wasn't very pretty. But he had let her down easily, which I was happy about since that told me he wasn't desperate. I had heard a few girls talk about him and say that they wanted to date him, but he never dates. He always politely declines and actually tries to be friends with the girl. I didn't even know guys tried being friends with girls! I mean, I was friends with girls, but that was different. They hadn't asked me out, and they were more of Tammy's friends than mine.

"I don't blame Claire, Chase is pretty hot," Tammy said. Well that earned my attention pretty quick.

"Should I be worried?" I asked.

"Of course not, I'm just saying that he isn't too bad in the looks department," she said, kissing my cheek like she always does when she was assuring me of something.

"Yeah, and from what little I know about him, he doesn't really seem to be your type anyway," I joked. We all laughed, but at the same time we knew that what I said was true. Nobody knew much about Chase, or the Davenports in general.

"I wish we knew more about him," Claire said, voicing my own thoughts.

"Know more about who?" Tiffany asked, cocking her head to the side. She reminded me of a lost and confused little puppy when she did that, and she was always confused.

"Chase!" Claire and Tammy yelled at her.

"Oh," Tiffany said slowly. "He's hot." I face palmed.

"I know right," Claire said. They kept on talking about Chase, but I was still thinking about how mysterious all the Davenports are, and that little Dooley kid. I don't think anyone in the entire school knows anything personal about them. Where they came from, where they were born, when they moved here, why they were so secretive. I had always wanted to know, but now I had a reason to.

"Okay guys, I have an idea," I said, snapping my fingers in front of Claire's and Tiffany's faces. "We are going to find out more about the Davenports."

"How do you expect us to do that?" Tammy asked, holding onto my arm.

"Well, we'll split up and follow them around tomorrow," I said. Sounded like a good idea to me.

"I call following Chase around!" Claire screamed as her arm shot up in the air. I kind of figured that was coming.

"Fine, Claire you take Chase, Tiffany… you can call the others and tell them to meet us outside on the bleachers, and Tammy… stay cute," I said quickly. Tammy smiled and kissed my cheek again.

"Do I have to call Ally?" Tiffany asked with an eye roll. I didn't blame her for that. Ally was getting to be a real pain in the butt. If she talks about how great she thinks she is one more time, I'm going to shoot myself.

"Do not call Ally. This is about finding stuff out about other people, the only person Ally cares about finding things out about, is herself," I said, rolling my own eyes. I hope that sentence made sense to everyone else.

"Yeah, we should talk about her too," Tammy said. I nodded.

"We have our work cut out for us," I said, taking a deep breath.

*Tammy's POV*

"We have gathered you here today to discuss the mysterious Davenports," Quinn said dramatically. "And Ally," he said with way less enthusiasm. Couldn't blame him.

"Why do we have to talk about Ally? She does enough of that herself," Logan said.

"We know, that's why we're giving her one more chance, and if she blows it, then she's out," I said. Some people might think that was a little harsh, but you haven't met Ally. She is the most annoying, rude, selfish, self-centered, self-absorbed shrew I had ever met.

"Finally," Liam groaned lying down on the outside bleacher, his head landing in Danielle's lap. Aw, they are such a cute couple! Both of them had brown hair and brown eyes, and they were both about the same height, Liam only being a few inches taller. Every couple in our group was cute. Liam and Danielle, Brittney and Shane, Tiffany and Logan, and of course, the cutest couple there is, me and Quinn!

"I get why we need to talk about Ally, but what's with the sudden interest in the Davenports?" Shane asked, putting his arm around Brittney. That couple may look a little weird. Brittney was a little short and Shane was tall. He kind of had to be since he plays basketball, and a little extra height never hurts in that sport. Also, he had brown hair and hazel eyes, and she was blonde and had blue eyes. Not that brunettes and blondes look weird together, because that would be saying Quinn and I look weird together. I have brown hair and brown eyes, Quinn had blonde hair and brown eyes. The final couple is Tiffany and Logan. Tiffany looks exactly like Brittney, would be weird if she didn't since they're identical twins, and Logan has brown hair and brown eyes.

"The sudden interest in the Davenports was triggered when I recruited Chase for the debate team," Quinn said, snapping me out of my couple thoughts.

"And Claire started flirting with him… if that tells you anything," I added. Everyone shot Claire a look, but nobody was surprized. She would flirt with almost any guy alive.

"Don't look at me like that, he's hot," Claire defended. She was right. Chase had that whole 'dork' look about him, but somehow he made it work.

"What is with girls and this guy?" Dylan asked. Oh yeah, I never talked about Dylan. He's the only single guy in the group, but no girl wants to date him since he created his reputation of being a player. He stood out in our group. He was the only one who had black hair and green eyes.

"Well for starters he's ridiculously smart, he's nice, kind, caring, funny, and he's hot," Danielle said. Liam gave her the same look that Quinn gave me when I called Chase hot. 'Should I be worried about this guy?' Danielle slightly shook her head at him and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"But nobody in the entire school knows anything about him," Quinn said, leaving where he stood beside me to sit on the bottom bleacher.

"Or the rest of that family," I added.

"Yeah, I have always wondered about them," Logan said.

"Which is why we're going to follow them and try to find out more about them," Quinn said, jumping up and pointing to everyone who sat on the bleachers in front of him, which was everyone but me.

"Oh, sounds like we got some spying to do. Hey bro, you still have that spy kit from when we were kids?" Liam asked Logan who rolled his eyes.

"No, strangely enough I don't still have a spy kit that I got when I was six," Logan said, hitting his little brother in the back of the head. Those two fight more than any of us, even Brittney and Tiffany… and those two are twin sisters who share a bathroom! They call me, Danielle, Dylan, and Shane lucky because we don't have any siblings. Ally is an only child too, but nobody really cares, or dares to call her lucky because she would assume that you meant her looks before you even finished your sentence.

"Oh calm down!" Danielle and Tiffany yelled, slapping each of their boyfriends on the arm. They shut up after that.

"Well, Liam is right, we are going to spy on this mysterious family that haunts our school," Quinn said, once again trying to be dramatic.

"Honey," I said sweetly. "Leave the acting to Danielle." Quinn frowned, but I just smiled back at him.

"Okay, so we spy on them… how do you expect us to do that?" Dylan asked.

"Easy, you just follow them and talk to them as much as you can without giving away that we're trying to find information," Quinn said.

"I think it would be suspicious if we even said one word to them. I mean, have any of us talked to them?" Brittney asked. Everyone slowly started shaking their heads. And this is why she was the smartest girl in our group, she actually thinks things through.

"Good point, but we can still follow them and try to find out what it is that the Davenport family is hiding," I said.

"And I already called following Chase!" Claire yelled.

"Aw," the girls groaned. The looks on their boyfriends faces was priceless, so I quickly took my IPhone out of my pocket and took a picture. I had to post that on Facebook later.

"Anyway, Claire is going to follow Chase, Danielle and Tiffany, you guys are going to follow Adam, Dylan you follow Bree, and Logan and Shane will follow Leo," Quinn said quickly.

"Yes, I get to follow Bree! She's pretty hot," Dylan said, leaning back with his hands behind his head.

"Slow your roll bud, I heard she's dating Ethan Howard," I said. "And besides, you won't be talking to her, you have to watch her from a distance."

"Dang," Dylan sighed.

"What are you, Tammy, Brittney, and Liam going to do?" Shane asked. Quinn shrugged.

"We have the biggest challenge of all," he said dramatically, once again.

"Which is?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We have to keep Ally away." SCREW THAT!

**Hi! Okay, so please review and if you want to see something happen let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

*Claire's POV*

Ha ha, Tammy and Brittney had to keep Ally away from the plan. The looks on their faces yesterday were hilarious! I sighed as I step out of my bathroom and into my room, steam pouring out after me from the shower I just took. Today was going to be a good day. I got to follow Chase around and, after having a very intense texted conversation with Quinn last night, he agreed that I could talk to him. Really, it would be out of character for me if I didn't talk to him. I was so excited. I mean, Chase is nice, hot, and smart. He's like my dream guy. I checked my outfit one more time to make sure it was perfect before I changed. I chose my super cute pink tank top with the zebra print band and straps, dark skinny jeans, black high heels with silver diamonds, and my zebra print purse with black handles. I had to look my best, so I waved my usually straight blonde hair. After I checked my reflection in my full length mirror for the eighteenth time that morning, I ran downstairs and out the door to school.

***Time Skip***

I had met with Tiffany outside the school like usual, but instead of going out to the field like we normally do, we decided to hang out in the hallway where I knew Chase's locker was.

"Okay, I get why you're here, but why am I? My project is Adam," Tiffany said.

"Yeah, but don't you think it would look weird if I was here by myself, and besides I'm pretty sure that Adam's locker is over there," I said, pointing to the bank of lockers across from the bench that we were sitting on.

"Okay, I'll text Danielle," Tiffany said, pulling her phone out of her bag. At that moment the Davenports walked in. With Leo of course.

"Better text everyone else too," I said while subtly checking out Chase. Blue plaid button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, white under shirt, dark fitted jeans, and grey high tops. Damn that guy is hot. I took a good look at Bree, Adam, and Leo while I was staring. Adam looked like your typical jock, tall, dark, and handsome. Bree was pretty. She made the multi-layered shirt thing work for her. And then there was Leo… he looked kinda creepy at the moment because he raised his eyebrows and it made his eyes look HUGE! I focused back on Chase who was laughing at something, what I didn't know. They were still too far away for me to hear anything.

"Okay, I texted everyone. Danielle, Logan, Dylan, and Shane are on their way and Tammy, Quinn, Brittney, and Liam know to keep Ally away," Tiffany said, focusing her own gaze on Adam. "Dang, he's pretty cute."

"Great, now I have to worry about Adam too," Logan said from behind us. I laughed as Tiffany blushed.

"Hey, I think they're splitting up," Danielle said, pointing. Sure enough they were all heading in different directions.

"Okay guys, remember to be subtle," I warned, getting up from the bench.

"You're one to talk," Tiffany said, meaning yesterday. I glared at her.

"Just go," I said slowly. So, they all left to follow who they were supposed to, while I stayed there for just a minute. When I couldn't see any of them anymore, I walked towards Chase with a smile on my face. He was putting his bag in his locker so his back was facing me. I took about two steps to the left and leaned against the locker beside his.

"Hey Chase," I chirped. He jumped, slamming himself into his locker door which banged into the locker to his right. "Well, looks like I made a good call on going to the left."

"Uh, hey Claire?" he said, making it sound more like a question then a greeting.

"Hey yourself," I responded casually but flirtingly, flipping my hair over my shoulder. That was my go to flirting move, I just hoped it worked on him.

"So, what's up?" Chase asked, turning his attention back to his locker. I peered inside, partly because there could be a clue on the secret that his family is hiding, but mostly because I was curious. A quick once over didn't tell me anything other than he's organized. His blue and grey backpack hung on the middle hook, his text books were on the shelf, binders and notebooks on the bottom, and sticky notes saying when his assignments are due on the door. "Claire?"

"Huh?" I asked, facing him again. He gave me a look and I realized that I must have zoned out. "Sorry, what?"

"I asked what you were doing here so early," he said, grabbing a green binder. I couldn't help but notice how well the color went with his hazel eyes.

"Oh, I was just trying to work on calculus. That subject confuses me to no end," I said. It was true, I hated calculus and it hated me, but I knew that Chase was good at it.

"Really? If your confused why don't you just get a tutor?" Chase asked. An idea popped into my head and I couldn't believe I didn't think of it before.

"I would but, nobody would be willing to tutor me. They think just because I'm popular I must be a horrible person," I said sadly. That part was also true.

"Why don't you ask Quinn?" Chase asked, turning to face me. Yes!

"He tried, but he swore never again," I chuckled. That wasn't a lie either. Quinn did try to tutor me, but it ended horribly… I still didn't understand and he got a twisted ankle.

"That bad huh," Chase said, face softening. I nodded, and then looked in his locker again, but this time I made sure he noticed.

"Hey, you're smart right?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah," he said slowly, like he knew what was coming and didn't want it to happen.

"Why don't you tutor me!" I exclaimed, putting both my hands on his shoulders and looking him straight in the eye. I noticed that his eyes had tiny flecks of green. Usually it would be the other way around, green eyes and hazel flecks, but that made his eyes unique.

"Uh, I don't know-" Chase started to say, but I cut him off.

"Please! You would be doing me a huge favor and you did say that we could hang out… remember," I said, sliding my right hand from his shoulder, down his arm, and to his hand. I know I was laying it on a little think, but that was just me. It seemed to be working regardless since Chase got all flustered.

"Uh I uh… sure," he choked out. I squealed in happiness.

"Yay!" I flung my arms around his neck and hugged him. He awkwardly put one arm around my waist. I stayed there for a minute before pulling away, the warmth I felt from hugging him faded.

"So, when do you want me to tutor you?" Chase asked, pulling out his biology text book before shutting and locking his locker. I had biology first too!

"Um, how about at your place after school," I suggest. I could have sworn he froze for a second, his hand stopping in midair before he continued and spun the dial on the lock back to 0.

"Uh, sure," he said uneasily. He was definitely hiding something.

"Great!" The plan was going amazingly, but of course something… or should I say someone, just had to come and ruin it.

**Hi again! Okay, so I've gotten one review so far (thank you LiveyHunni) keep it up! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

*Ally's POV*

What is with these losers that I call friends!? First, Claire and Tiffany don't come outside like they always do, so that was two less people saying how good I look today… and every other day. And then Logan, Danielle, Dylan, and Shane left! Now I only have four people to worship me! Not only did the number drop, but they didn't even say anything when I told them that my outfit was made by a French designer just for me, and it probably cost more than all of the populars outfits put together. And they call themselves friends, HA!

"Where did everyone go?" I asked, crossing my arms and glaring at the four remaining people. They exchanged worried looks, which only made me more suspicious.

"I'm not sure," Brittney said pulling grass out of the ground and making a little pile.

"Ew, Britt don't do that. It'll make your cheap manicure even worse," I scoffed. Brittney clenched her jaw and shot a look at Tammy and Quinn who were sitting side by side on the bleachers holding hands. I didn't get why Quinn was dating Tammy, he could do so much better… like me. All of the guys in our group could do better… with me, but they only seemed to think of me as a friend. This is the only reason I hang out with them. They're the only guys at this school who don't throw themselves at me. It's quite sad actually. Quinn's phone suddenly went off. He checked the text and looked at Tammy.

"Hey, why don't we go inside and look for the others?" she suggested. I rolled my eyes.

"Why should we go look for them, they ditched us and their obviously not worth the time or effort," I said.

"Fine then, stay here by yourself," Quinn said standing up and offering a hand to Tammy and the other to Brittney. They both looked at each other and smiled before taking his hands. I can't believe he would even suggest such a thing!

"I guess I'll do you guys a favor by coming along, but you owe me," I said. I swore I saw Liam roll his eyes as he got up from the ground. It couldn't have been at me though, so I must have imagined it. We walked across the field and into the school through the back door. We got to the end of one hallway and stopped short. Who else would we see but Claire, and she was talking to some loser! She ditched us for him!? Oh, she would so never hear the end of this!

"I am so going to confront her on this," I stated, marching over to the traitor and geek. I ignored the others protests and attempts to hold me back, just keeping my eye on the prey. Claire noticed me just as I grabbed the unknown loser's shoulder, spun him around to face me, and slapped him across the face. The guy's jaw stayed open as his hand flew to his cheek.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Claire gaped, grabbing the guy's face and turning it towards her so she could look at his red cheek.

"Why the hell would you ditch your friends for this random geek?" I questioned, crossing my arms. There was no way that she was getting out of this. Tammy, Brittney, Quinn, and Liam all ran up behind me. I thought they were going to back me up, but I was… I can't believe I'm going to say this… wrong!

*Brittney's POV*

As soon as Ally left our side I knew that she was going to do something to mess up our plan, but I never thought she would slap Chase! That was pushing it. We ran up behind Ally and I saw her smirk, like we were going to back her up on what she just did, please!

"You see, now you're going to learn that you can't just-" Ally was cut off by Tammy pushing her aside.

"Chase, are you okay?" she asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he drew his hand back only to find blood. Of course, she chose today to wear a ring!

"Chase, are you okay!?" a petite mousy brunette pushed her way through the growing crowd, which was when I realized that we had drawn one.

"Once again, I'm fine, but I have one question," he turned to Ally. "Why!?"

"Yeah, why?" Claire demanded, pressing a tissue to Chase's cheek. Where the heck did she get that!?

"I did it because you ditched me. Me, the greatest friend you, or anyone, could wish for! Not just that, but when we found you, you were talking to this geeky loser! He's a nobody, a hideous and stupid one at that, and you ditched me, the most popular and beautiful girl in town, for him," Ally scoffed. The girl that had rushed to Chase's side looked beyond pissed. Her jaw was clenched, eyes narrowed at Ally, and her hands were balled up in tight fists. I had a feeling I knew what was going to happen, and I was mentally praying that it would.

"How dare you!" the girl screeched, launching herself at Ally, who screamed and threw her arms over her face. Chase had kind of pushed Claire away and grabbed the mystery girl by her waist, pulling her away from Ally, but she was still struggling.

"Bree, calm down!" Chase yelled. He had to since the girl he had called Bree was throwing insults at Ally. This is beyond entertaining. I looked closer at Bree and then I realized that she was Chase's sister, Bree Davenport. Can't believe I didn't piece that together sooner. Ally looked pissed too, but now she wasn't mad at Chase and/or Claire, but at Bree. I'll admit, some of the things she was saying about her are pretty harsh, but unfortunately they were true. Most of them had to do with her opinion on what she had said about her brother, which she obviously didn't agree with. It looked like she was wrapping up her rant.

"And another thing-" she was cut off by Chase putting his hand firmly over her mouth.

"That's enough Bree!" he exclaimed. Ally recovered from the shock of being told off and smirked at Bree who was still being held back by Chase.

"Great, now I can say what I think about you," she said. On, this won't be good. Chase's eyes widened as he stared at Ally.

"Ally, let's just go," I said, tugging on her sleeve, but she just brushed me off. This girl has got some nerve!

"I hope you know that nobody in this school likes you. You're not pretty at all, you're clothes are stupid, and you're not very smart. Everybody thinks that you and your weird as hell family should just go back to where ever it is that you came from, because they all agree with me that you're just a waste of space at this school, especially us populars, who are the only people who really matter. So why don't you do us all a favor and-" the next thing anyone knew, Bree's hand collided with Ally's face. Chase had let her go when Ally had started her rant, but she didn't do anything until then. I looked at Chase, and it looked like he wanted to tear Ally limb from limb. One look at Bree and I swear it would break your heart. She was trying not to cry, but I could tell that the water works were just seconds away. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Bree looked around the huge crowd and ran through, pushing everybody out of her way.

"Thank goodness she's gone, now you," Ally pointed at Chase. "Have about three seconds to apologize." Oh, no she didn't.

"Excuse me," Chase growled. This was going downhill and fast.

"Well of course I expect an apology for what you just put me through." By the look on Chase's face, anyone could tell that he wasn't giving an apology to her anytime soon. But it almost looked like a light bulb turned on inside his head, and he smirked at Ally.

"You're right, you do deserve an apology," he said sweetly. This was gonna be good!

"Of course I'm right, I always am," Ally gloated. You could see it in Chase's eyes that he wanted to punch her in the face.

"So here it is… I'm sorry… that you are such a bratty, rude, selfish, self-absorbed, self-centered, arrogant witch," Chase said. Ally's face was hysterical, and I saw Tammy take a picture with her phone, probably to put on Facebook later. Ally opened her mouth, but Chase wasn't finished. "You think that everything revolves around you, well newsflash, it doesn't! What makes you think that you can treat people the way you do? People who you don't even know! And if my sister is so ugly then why has she gotten asked out twenty-three times within the two and a half months that we've been at this school!? Just because she doesn't dress like you, doesn't mean her clothes are stupid and I'm saying this, not only as her brother, but a guy in general, I'm thankful she doesn't," he gestured to Ally's provocative outfit. Golden four inch high heels, black mini skirt, and red halter top that should really be pulled up more. This was the type of thing that Ally wore every day, and I have no clue as to how her parents could let her out of the house like that. I wondered if Chase was going to mention what she said about his family, but all hopes of that vanished when he took a deep breath and his face, which had turned red from yelling, slightly paled, but he still looked mad. Ally looked plain shocked, and anyone could tell that that was the first time she had been told off like that. I was proud of Chase for standing up for his sister, and I must admit, it was quite attractive.

"You-I-I-y-I," that was all Ally could say, and I was hoping that it would last since, with grave nods from my friends, it was time.

Oddly enough it was Claire who stepped forward first. She usually kept quiet and waited, either until the crowds had gone or the rest of the populars went first. The bell rang, the sound echoing through the halls and cutting through the tension. People reluctantly left, but not after a quick glance at the rest of us by the lockers.

"Chase, I just wanted to make sure that this doesn't change anything. Are we still on for after school?" Claire asked cautiously, as if he would blow up on her if she spoke loudly. He seemed to snap out of the trance he was in and turned to face Claire, and looked at her like she had just fallen from the sky. Chase looked back at Ally, then Claire, then us, Claire, Ally, us, and back to Claire again.

"I don't think it's a good idea, you should just find someone else," Chase said, slowly backing up before turning and walking to his homeroom. Find someone else for what? I guess everyone was thinking the same thing as me because Quinn asked the exact same thing.

"Find someone else for what?" he asked, looking from the corner Chase had just disappeared from to Claire.

"He was going to tutor me and we planned our first session for today after school… AT HIS HOUSE!" Claire explained, clearly enunciating the location. We all made the same face and were probably thinking the same thing. Damn, damage control, curse Ally, more damage control, and dang she works fast. Quinn suddenly turned serious. Anyone could tell when he does because he pulls up his pants and holds them up while he lifts one leg up and then the other, so it kinda looked like he was doing a messed up dance.

"Yo, Chase wait up buddy," he called while waving his arms and sprinting through the hall where Chase had gone, even though his homeroom was in the other direction. With our informal leader gone, we turned to Tammy who was glaring at Ally who still hadn't moved. I looked around to make sure that nobody was still around, and I realized that Logan was there too. He must have followed Leo here and decided to stay and deal with Ally. Out of all of us populars, he was probably the one that hated Ally the most… no, actually that would be Dylan.

"I am going to ruin him," Ally hissed, her hands curling into fists at her sides. Her face was turning red. I looked at Claire and she looked offended, but she was looking at Logan for guideness, so I did too, but he stared at Tammy, who still hadn't taken her gaze off of Ally. Guess who we looked at next, or really, I should say glare.

"Ally, we need to talk to you," Tammy said through her clenched jaw. Yeah, she was really gonna get it now. She may have just messed up our entire plan when it seemed to be going perfectly.

"Okay look, I don't have the time to deal with your petty problems, and neither do you. I need you to all drop whatever useless thing you're doing and focus your undivided attention on me… as if it shouldn't be already," she scoffed. I rolled my eyes and glanced at Tammy who looked even madder. Tammy was opening her mouth to reply, but Mr. O'Neill, our history teacher, came around the corner and saw the five of us still standing there.

"Girls," he said, but then he saw Logan. "And Logan, what are you still doing out here? The bell rang already, you better hurry up and get to class." I was glad that it was Mr. O'Neill who found us and not another teacher, because anyone else would have totally chewed us out, but he was the nicest and coolest teacher at this school. At least in my opinion he was.

"We were just on our way Mr. O'Neill," Logan assured him. He grabbed mine and Claire's hands and started pulling us through the hall toward our shared homeroom. Before we got too far away, Claire grabbed Tammy's hand too so she wouldn't make a scene in front of a teacher, a scene which would most likely get her suspended. Ally ran in front of Logan making him stop which caused Claire and I to slam into him.

"Go to the bleachers outside for lunch and I'll tell you what to do there," Ally ordered in a low voice. Wow, this girl is so full of it! She ran off down a different hallway before any of us could tell her off. I didn't even have to look at the others to know that we weren't going outside for lunch.

*Quinn's POV*

"Yo, Chase wait up buddy," I called while racing after him. I waved my arms too, not only to get his attention but I think it makes me run faster. Ally really messed up this time. Claire was supposed to go to his house! It's a good thing I ran after Chase because if I stayed I would have really let Ally have it. I got to the end of the hallway and looked both ways, trying to find Chase. He was in the middle of the left hallway, so naturally I starting running that way, but in slow motion.

"Chase," I yelled, also in slow motion. He turned around in normal motion and stared at me like I just grew a second head. I took and running leap, and don't even bother asking why I thought I could do a running leap in slo mo, because I honestly don't know. But hey, it works in the movies! I ended up doing a face plant about ten feet behind where Chase had stopped walking… yeah I probably could have thought that out a little better.

"Are you okay?" Chase asked, running towards me. He helped me up and I rubbed my forehead. "Yeah, that's going to leave a mark."

"Great," I muttered, but I shook off the pain and focused on the bigger picture. "Look, I'm sorry about Ally, but I can assure you that none of us have never even thought of you or your family like that, especially your sister. I mean, personally, I think she's pretty hot… please don't tell Tammy I said that." Chase looked slightly disgusted by my calling his sister hot, and I could definitely relate. If I had heard some guy that I had just started talking to the day before call my older sister hot, it would weird me out too.

"It's okay, I've heard how… dreadful Ally is," he said, having to stop and think for the right word to describe her. Dreadful was putting it nicely.

"Yeah, and I promise that we won't let it go, there will be some major changes in our group," I assure him.

"Um… okay?" He still sounded uncertain, which wasn't good, so I decided to take an alternate route.

"Claire told us that you guys had a study date at your house after school, and she's pretty broken up that you called it off."

"I was just going to tutor her, I think she can find someone else pretty easily," he said, trying to sound casual but his face was turning slightly pink.

"Yeah, she probably could, but the thing is, she kinda had this crush on you and-" I was cut off a classroom door opening and Ms. Dackery poking her head out. Of course it would have to be Ms. Dackery, the only teacher in the entire school that doesn't like me. She frowned when she saw me.

"Quinn Lamington, why am I not surprised that it's you who's keeping my best student from class," she said distastefully. I fought the urge to roll my eyes and say something back, but Chase stepped up.

"Sorry Ms. Dackery, but I had a question about debate practise and it took a little longer than I thought," he said sheepishly. Good excuse.

"Well… that's what breaks are for, now hurry along Quinn or you'll miss homeroom altogether," you could tell that it pained her to say those words. I glanced at Chase.

"I'll think about it," he muttered before he walked into the classroom. Ms. Dackery gave me a look as she closed the door behind him. He'll think about it… all we could do is hope.


	5. Chapter 5

*Chase's POV*

I have had an eventful twenty minutes. I had agreed to tutor a popular, got slapped and insulted by another popular, got defended by my sister, had to listen while she got insulted, defended her, told off the same popular that had done the damage, called off the tutoring session, got chased by a different popular, got told that a popular had a crush on me, and saved a popular from getting yelled at by me homeroom teacher. I didn't get why the populars are so involved in my life today, because this time yesterday I had only ever talked to Quinn, and that was when he asked me to join the debate team. I didn't know if I should tutor Claire. I would, because I told her that I would, but as soon as I agreed bad things started happening. So, I still had to think on that one, but what I really needed was to find Bree and make sure that she's okay. It hurt a lot to see her that sad. All she wanted was to fit in and make friends, but Ally may have just ruined her chances. Speaking of Ally, I did feel bad about what I said to her, but she did keep insulting my family. When people do that, it's almost as if Spike comes out. If you saw me then you would probably just think that I was mad, and I was, but I was really trying to keep Spike away. Downside of bionics- glitches. But, thanks to the extra training that Davenport put me through, I have much better control over him. That was the real reason I didn't want to tutor Claire. She wanted to study at my house, but I was concerned that she would figure something out, and I'm not talking about calculus. I didn't know what would happen to us if someone found out about our superhuman abilities. All of this flashed through my head as I sat in my desk, waiting for the bell to ring so I could head to biology.

*Bree's POV*

Was it true? I need to know if that's how people think of me. I thought that people liked me. Sure, they probably think that I'm a little weird, but I've learned to live with the fact. After I had run away from the crowd of people that were surrounding the populars and my brother, I found a deserted hallway and sat down with my back against the wall. I was still sitting in the hallway with my knees pulled up to my chest with my head resting on them, so if anyone walked by they wouldn't see the dried tears that stained my face.

"Um, are you okay?" a male voice asked, sounding cautious. I looked up to see Dylan Miller, the school player. I had always thought that he was cute, but knew it was better to keep my distance, so I did just that.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I tried to sound convincing, but my voice was still raspy from crying. He didn't look convinced, and he plunked himself down beside me. I let out a sigh as he adjusted himself, scooting closer to me, leaving only a few inches.

"I'm sorry about Ally, she was really out of line with what she said… and did to your brother," he turned, so instead of sitting right beside me, he was facing me.

"Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault that she slapped and insulted my brother", I felt the fresh tears in my eyes threatening to fall, but I blinked them back. Dylan tried to look me in the eyes, but I averted my gaze. I had heard from a friend that if you look into his eyes, you're pretty much a goner. It's happened to plenty of girls before, and I didn't want to be another. It would help if Ethan hadn't turned out to be a jerk and I still liked him, but unfortunately, he was.

"I know, but I still feel bad. And let me tell you, nobody thinks about you guys like that."

"How can you be so sure that no student in this entire school thinks like that?" I asked, already bracing myself for him to put me down just like his friend did.

"Your right, I can't speak for everyone," he admitted. I let out another sigh and continued bracing myself. "But I don't think like that. I actually think you're pretty awesome. You're smarter than me that's for sure, I like that you don't dress like a slut like Ally does… and I think you're pretty." I turned to look at him so fast that if it wasn't for my super speed, I would have given myself whiplash.

"Um," was all I could think of to say. One look at him and I could tell that he didn't have anything else to say at the moment either. This was going to be interesting.

*Dylan's POV*

I can't believe I just said that. Not only did I say it, but I meant it! I'd always thought that Bree was pretty and I had wanted to get to know her, but I had a reputation to uphold, so I downplayed how happy I was that I got to follow her around. She was still looking at me, expecting me to say something, but I couldn't come up with anything. Something happened to me that never has before, I got lost in a girls eyes. Her beautiful light brown eyes, almost hazel. My lips slightly parted as I stared into her amazing brown orbs. Don't ask what came over me because I have no idea, but I started leaning towards her, closing my eyes just in time to see her pink lips slightly part, but she didn't move at all other than that. BRING! Bree sprang back, hitting her head on the wall beside her. I just stayed there, not able to move.

"I-I'm sorry," I stuttered.

"Uh huh," she slowly nodded as she got up and ran down the hallway, almost seeming to disappear in seconds. I started repeatedly knocking my head against the wall I was leaning on. I can't believe I had just almost kissed Bree Davenport. I'm not saying that I didn't want to, just that it was out of character for me. Yeah, I'm kind of a player, but that doesn't mean I go off kissing every single girl I talk to, especially if that's the first time I had even spoken to them. And I NEVER get lost in anyone's eyes. So why is she any different? I kept thinking about Bree as I walked to homeroom.

*Chase's POV*

I sat in my usual seat in biology, just watching as people came in and took their seats. I'd been the first to enter the room, just like always. Everyone had come in and taken their seats, at least I thought that it was everyone.

"Okay, today we're going to start our midterm projects. You'll be working with partners-" Mrs. Arnold was cut off by the students cheers and calls to friends. "That I will assign!" Other than me the entire class groaned. "Oh hush up. Anyone who complains automatically loses twenty-five percent of their final grade." Everyone sure shut their mouths after that. "Now-" Mrs. Arnold was cut off again by the door opening. My breath caught in my throat as Claire Smith walked in. She wasn't exactly the person I wanted to see right now.

"Ms. Smith, I'm glad you could finally join us. Care to explain why you're late," Mrs. Arnold said, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against her desk.

"Sorry, I kinda got caught up in something. It won't happen again," Claire promised. Mrs. Arnold eyed her up and down, almost as if she was trying to detect if she was lying or not.

"Just take a seat," she sighed. I quickly glanced around to make sure that there no seats available by me. Thankfully there wasn't. Claire quickly scanned the room and her gaze darkened when her eyes fell upon the only empty seat. The chair that was that was at the same table as Ally Anderson. I didn't even know that either of them were in this class. Claire slowly and reluctantly shuffled to the tabled and sat down, scooting her chair as far away from Ally as she could.

"Now, hopefully there will be no more interruptions so I can tell you you're assignment and partners," Mrs. Arnold paused for a moment before continuing. "You and your partner will choose an animal. Any animal is allowed, but try to stay away from household pets. With your partner you will write a report and create a poster, PowerPoint, timeline, or anything else you can think of to show the lives of your animal. Any questions?" A boy from the back of the room raised his hand. "Yes Kyle?"

"Who are our partners?" he shouted. There was a chorus of murmurs, everyone wanting to know the same thing. Kim, who was sitting beside me, kept silently repeating the name Jack.

"Oh hold your horses, I have the list right here," she said, holding up a piece of paper. She adjusted her glasses on her nose and peered down. "Kate and Rebecca, Kyle and Noah, Kathy and Mike, Jack and Kim," I heard Kim quietly squeal. I turned and smiled at her, knowing that she had a crush on Jack. She smiled back hugely before turning around in her seat, trying to find Jack. When she caught his eye he smiled at her, which made Kim's smile grow even larger. They make a good couple. I focused back on Mrs. Arnold who was still rattling off names. Pretty soon there were only four names that she hadn't called. Mine, Claire's, Ally's, and a girl named Stephanie. I was praying that I would get paired with Stephanie, not only because she wasn't a popular, but she was nice and fairly smart. "Chase a-" Mrs. Arnold's voice was drowned out by the fire alarm. I couldn't help but cringe at the shrill sound.

Everyone got out of their seats and headed out the door. While getting up, Stephanie tripped over the leg of her chair and fell to the ground, bringing the chair down with her. Ally, who was at the table next to her, starting laughing loudly and obnoxiously.

"OMG, you'd think that if you were so smart you would be able to get out of a chair without making an even bigger fool of yourself than usual," she scoffed, laughing at what she said. By now everyone was already out of the classroom besides me, Stephanie, Ally, and Claire. I rolled my eyes and strolled over to the table, grabbing the back of the chair, lifting it back up, and pushed it under the table before offering a hand to Stephanie. She gave me a grateful smile as she took my hand and let me help her up.

"Thanks Chase," she said, still smiling at me.

"No problem, it happens to the best of us," I told her, smiling back but at the same time ushering her out of the room. I felt bad for Stephanie, She got picked on quite a bit by the populars, just because she was smart and not very athletic. Or maybe it was because she dressed a little differently. Personally, I thought that her knitted sweaters, patched up jeans and sweatpants, deer skin moccasins, and homemade jewellery was a nice change of pace from the tight fitting t-shirts, designer jeans, miniskirts, heels, pearls, gold, and diamonds that pretty much every girl at this school wears. Not my sister of course, I said **pretty much** every girl, not every single girl, but there were very few exceptions. I looked back in the classroom to find Ally and Claire still inside. Ally was complaining about something to Claire, but it looked like she just wanted her to shut up.

The hallway was total chaos! I spotted Bree standing alone about seven feet away. I said goodbye to Stephanie and walked over to my sister, apologizing to anyone I accidently bumped into. She spotted me when there were only a few people between us and she smiled and waved.

"Hey," I said, taking a deep breath. It was getting hot in the hall with everyone out here.

"Hey," she said back. She sounded normal.

"Are you okay? You know, after what happened this morning." I cautiously asked. The line of students suddenly lurched forward and we were right outside the front doors of the school.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she shrugged. I could tell that there was something on her mind that she wasn't going to tell me unless I specifically asked. We were pushed forward by the crowd of people behind us who were still waiting to get outside. I grabbed her hand and pulled her behind me until I reached the school sign by the sidewalk. I gave her my 'Tell me' look. "I told you, I'm fine. There's just a lot on my mind right now," she tried to assure me.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're not telling me the truth," I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Chase, nothing is going on, but thanks for the concern," I still didn't believe her, but I decided that it was best to just drop it. "And really, I should be the one asking about what happened this morning." I gave her a confused look, because I honestly didn't know what she meant. "I've had about a dozen people come up to me and tell me how lucky I am to have a brother that would stick up for me like you did."

"Oh… that," I had no idea what to tell her.

"Yeah, that," wow she obviously isn't going to drop this very fast.

"Well, she had it coming to her. And nobody talks about my sister like that." I tried to lower my voice, not because I was embarrassed about standing up for her, but I thought that she was.

"Thank you, it means a lot that you would tell off Ally Anderson for me. And those people are right, I am lucky to have a brother like you."

"Bree, that may just be the nicest thing you have ever said to me," I gushed. Really, I was touched, even though I knew that by tomorrow she would be pretending not to know me.

"Yeah, well I wouldn't get used to it." And there's the Bree I know and love.

"Don't ruin the moment." She smiled at me while taking her hands from her hips and stretched her arms out to me before taking a step closer and pulling me into a hug. I hugged her back instantly, enjoying the moment I had with my sister. They say if your day starts out bad, it can only get better, and so far it was proving to be true.

**Hi again! Sorry if it's taking a while to get started, but it will soon I promise! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Ally's POV

Of course the fire alarm would have to ring just before I find out who my partner will be! All that I know is that if Chase is my partner, I will make his life a living hell. Nobody and I mean nobody talks to me like that! He's lucky I didn't ruin his life then and there! Once Chase had helped that loser Stephanie up and they left the room, I turned to Claire.

"Can you believe him?" I asked, disgust dripping from every word. I couldn't stand him, now more than ever. Quinn had actually brought him up sometime last week and told us that he was going to ask him to join the debate team. I didn't know who he was at the time, and I wish that I still didn't.

"Why don't we just talk about something else," Claire suggested.

"Fine, we can talk about my new hair straightener. It probably cost more than all of your beauty products combined. It was so expensive, but hey, if you want to look the best, it doesn't matter the cost. At least for me it doesn't," I gloated. Claire didn't say anything as I went on, she just followed me through the crowd of people in the hallway. I shoved everyone out of the way, and snapping at them as I did so. Really, it's their fault for not moving so I could get through. If there really is a fire then they should do everything they can to make sure that I get out safely. When we finally got outside I saw the two horrid Davenports by the school sign. I rolled my eyes as they hugged. Why would you want to show affection for a sibling? I am so happy that I'm an only child… for more reasons than one.

"Hey, so I may as well give you an advance on the plan, because I know that you can be kinda slow sometimes-" I turned around in mid-sentence to face Claire, but she was gone. I stood on my toes, which is really hard to do in heels by the way, and tried to find Claire's blonde head over top of the sea of students, but I couldn't find her. Why the hell would she leave me? I can't just stand here alone, people would think that I was a total loner! I scoped the crowd and tried to find some decent people that I would bless with my time. A group of football players were standing not even fifty feet away. Well, they're better than nothing. I opened my Gucci purse, which is totally to die for btw, and grabbed my leopard print compact mirror and cotton candy lip gloss. I swiped some lip gloss on my lips and checked my reflection in the small mirror to make sure that I still looked as good as I did when I left my house this morning. Of course I do, I always look perfect. Satisfied, I sashayed over to the football players, swinging my hips a little more than usual. I had to make them know that I was there to flirt, and that's exactly what I did with number 13. He was a decent height, blonde and blue eyed, your typical football hunk.

*Claire's POV*

As soon as Ally's back was turned, I made a run for it, well, as fast as a girl could run in heels. Luckily I made it around the corner before she turned around and realised that I wasn't there. She seemed to recover pretty quickly considering she walked like a slut over to some random football player and started flirting up a storm. I had to get away from Ally, or else I would have exploded with anxiety! I moved further back behind the wall, but I need a better hiding spot. I was crouched down behind a bush when Tammy and Quinn walked up behind me holding hands.

"Hey Claire, why are you hiding in a bush?" Quinn asked. I rolled my eyes."I'm not IN a bush I'm BEHIND a bush. God Quinn get your facts straight," I said. He looked like he was going to fight back, but Tammy put her hand on his shoulder and pushed him back a little.

"Okay, so why are you behind a bush?" she asked, crouching down next to me, being extra careful since she was wearing a short skirt.

"I just ditched Ally and I have to make sure that she won't find me," I explained, hoping that would be the last of their questions. But I guess if I had found one of them in a bush, I would have asked questions too. At the mention of Ally they both looked pissed.

"Claire, you don't have to hide from that heinous shrew anymore," Tammy told me, getting up and extending her hand to me."I know, but we haven't even eliminated her from the populars yet, so she's still an issue. What are we going to do about that?" I asked, wanting to know how we were finally going to get rid of Ally.

"Well, once we don't meet her outside at lunch like she told us to, she'll know that something's up. She just won't know what," Quinn said. I guess Tammy already told him about Ally's command. "And then chances are that she'll come to the cafeteria to see if we're there and once she sees that we are she'll start complaining and all that and then we'll nip it in the bud."

"Sounds good to me," I said, nodding.

"Ally's social life will be ruined and we'll be done with her once and for all."

**Okay, short chapter but the next one will be longer. And I know that it's taking a while for the drama to come in, but it starts in the next chapter I promise!**


	7. Chapter 7

*Quinn's POV*

The next thing I knew it was only a few minutes before lunch. I sat in my third period chemistry class and tried my hardest to focus on the lesson that the teacher was giving us, but I was too anxious and I knew pretty much everything already. I was partly dreading lunch, and partly praying that it would happen sooner. You see, I'm mean to people sometimes, but that doesn't mean that I like being mean. I hope that makes sense, it's just how my mind works sometimes. But Ally needs to get put in her place. She can't keep putting us down like she does. Nobody can, that's why we're popular. Everyone thinks that we're perfect, and that's exactly what we are. I know that nobody's perfect, but we're as close as they come. The bell finally rang and I sprang up from my seat and bolted out the door and ran all the way to my locker and threw my books in.

"Hey, are you ready for this?" Dylan asked, suddenly appearing beside me. I jumped about a foot in the air, almost falling.

"Dude, you scared the crap outta me!" I exclaim, throwing my hand over my heart and taking deep breaths.

"It's not my fault that you scare easy," he said, rolling his eyes. He must have seen something, or someone, since he stopped his eyes in mid roll and continued staring.

"Dude," I snapped my fingers in his face, but it didn't work. It was almost like he was caught in some sort of trance. I followed his gaze with my finger and it landed on Bree Davenport. Okay, so he likes the girl, no biggie, he likes lots of girls, it never means anything. There's nothing to worry about. Tiffany and Brittney walked in front of me, blocking my view.

"Hey, are we really going to do this?" Brittney asked. I assume she means the plan to get rid of Ally. It's all that we've been talking about since this morning. Most of the time at least two of us are in the same class, but in almost every class we have a seating plan and the teachers know better than to let us sit next to each other, so we just text each other all day.

"Yeah, we're really doing it. Ally isn't going to get in our way anymore," I said, hoping that I sounded assertive.

"Well, it's safe to go to the cafeteria, we saw Ally go outside on our way out of P.E," Tiffany said. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the thought of them actually doing anything productive in P.E. They wore the gym uniform, but somehow they made them look a little slutty. The shirts were shrunk and showed some of their stomachs and their shorts were somehow shorter and tighter than any other girls. They never even really did anything in that class. They just stand there and gossip and stare at guys that they think are cute or whatever. All I know is that their boyfriends don't really like it, and who can blame them.

"So, are we gonna go or what?" Dylan asked. I looked back to where Bree was standing just a minute ago only to see a deserted bank of lockers.

"Yeah, let's do this thing," I said, leading them down the stairs to the cafeteria. I took a deep breath once we walked through the opened door into the crowded lunch room. This was our sanctuary. I spotted Tammy instantly and walked over to our usual table, a.k.a the popular table. Everyone else was already there, now all we had to do was wait for Ally to show up.

*Ally's POV*

Where are these losers!? It's already ten minutes into lunch, and nobody has come outside! There are only twenty minutes of lunch left, and I still hadn't told them what they had to do about the stupid Davenports! Without my guidance, they are nothing, and will mess up while attempting to destroy that family of lunatics. I checked my phone again, growing more agitated as I saw that it's already 12:11. They probably forgot about the meeting. Knowing them and they're tiny pathetic little brains, I wouldn't put it passed them. I grabbed my purse from the bleacher and stalked across the field and back into the school, heading towards the cafeteria. If they weren't here, I didn't know where they would be. Of course, I spotted them at our usual table, chatting amongst themselves. They had better hope that they're coming up with a plan to ruin Chase Davenport! I was practically seething once I finally made it to the circular table. I didn't bother sitting down since they would all be following me back outside anyway. As soon as I put my golden high heeled foot down, the talking immediately stopped and they all looked up at me.

"Where the hell were you people!? I told you to go outside for lunch, and what do you do? You do the complete opposite and stay inside!" I tried to keep my voice down for their sake, but it was very hard. I saw Tammy bite her bottom lip and give Quinn a look.

"Ally, we have to talk to you," Quinn announced after looking around the table. None of them were looking at me, which is dumb since people always want to look at me. I mean, people want to look at people who look as amazing as I do.

"Whatever, it can wait. Just get the hell up and go outside like I told you to," I snapped. I was so not in the mood to listen to anybody right now.

"No, it can't wait," Claire spoke up. I glared at her. I still hated her for what she did this morning, and since I did, everyone else should too.

"I don't really care what you think, never have even, and by the way, you have a lot of nerve even sitting here after what you pulled this morning," I said. I was almost positive that someone was going to back me up on that right away, but for the second time today, I appeared to be wrong.

*Tammy's POV*

"You can't believe what she pulled!? You're the one who ruined everything!" I shouted. The entire room fell silent and all eyes were on us. We had decided that we were going to make it a public diss, that way there was no chance Ally could ever reclaim her status since everyone would see that we turned against her.

"Excuse me?" Ally asked with attitude.

"You heard her. You keep ruining everything for us, and because of that, you are no longer one of us," Quinn said, standing up. Ally's eyes widened to the size of the huge hoop earrings that dangled from her ears.

"You can't do that," she said, trying to regain control.

"Yes, actually he can," Claire said, also standing up. I stood too, so did everyone else at our table.

"But- you- you can't," Ally stuttered. "You're nothing without me!"

"Obviously we're something without you since it was a unanimous vote for you to leave the populars," I scoffed. I was so happy that we were finally doing this.

"You people are making the biggest mistake of your lives," she threatened.

"Oh really, please enlighten us. How are we making a mistake?" Quinn asked her.

"Nobody will like you without me being part of your group," she said. I could barely stop the laugh that was threatening to come out. "Everybody loves me and will hate you for attempting to kick me out of the populars." It was silent for all of three seconds before the entire cafeteria was full of laughter.

"Yeah right!" someone shouted sarcastically.

"In your dreams," came from another direction.

"Are you on crack?" that one probably came from the druggies over in the corner. Ally looked around the room with a concerned look on her face.

"Did you actually think that anyone has ever liked you?" I asked Ally, slowly walking towards her. "Because if they didn't make it clear just then, how about you think about how you treat us." She opened her mouth to say something, but I wasn't finished. "Nobody has ever liked you, and they never will. Do you want to know why? They'll never like you because you're a selfish, self-absorbed, idiotic, annoying as hell bitch." Ally had tears in her eyes that looked like they were going to fall any second, but I didn't care. "Now do us all a favor and get the hell outta here." Ally turned and ran out of the cafeteria. I smirked at her retreating form, and turned to face everyone who had witnessed the ugly scene.

*Chase's POV*

I watched in stunned silence as Ally Anderson ran out of the cafeteria with tears threatening to fall from her eyes. I knew that they were going to do something about Ally, Quinn had told me so himself just this morning, but I never thought that they would do something like this. I shared a look with Bree, Adam, and Leo, and I could tell that they were thinking the same thing as I was. Just because everything Tammy had said about Ally was true, didn't mean that she had to announce it to the entire student body. We were all still staring at the door until someone at the popular table cleared their throat. Out stares changed direction as we looked at Quinn.

"As you can see, we have just made a drastic change to the populars," he announced, speaking loudly and clearly. "It had to be done, and after the scene this morning our decision was final. We could not let Ally go another day thinking of herself as a popular." The room remained silent, but then people slowly started clapping. My eyes went wide as I looked around the room. People were starting to stand as they applauded the populars. Bree gave me a worried look. Soon we were the only people who were still sitting down, and quickly decided to leave.

"What the heck was that!?" Leo asked once we were safely in the hallway. We were all confused, but knew that we wouldn't be able to get the answers we wanted. That would mean talking to the populars, and we did not want to do that anytime soon.

"I mean, we all know that she's a mean person, but they didn't have to diss her in front of the whole school," Bree said, looking sad. That's Bree for you. Even though Ally had made her cry just this morning, she still didn't like seeing her hurt. I didn't like it either.

"I know what she did this morning was bad, but she still didn't deserve that," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yeah, I feel bad," Adam said, clutching his stomach.

"About Ally?" Leo asked.

"No, I meant that mystery meat they served in the cafeteria," he said. Now that he mentioned it, he did look a little green. "But I feel bad for Ally too."

"Hey, maybe this will all blow over by tomorrow and things will go back to normal," I said.

"Normal, meaning what we have never been," Bree said crossing her own arms over her chest and giving me a glare.

"I meant the school will go back to normal. You know, that by tomorrow Ally will be back with the populars and we will never have to deal with them again." Oh, I wish.

***Time Skip***

The bell rang about ten minutes later, signalling the end of lunch and that we all had just five minutes to get to our fourth period classes. Well, everyone who didn't have Study Hall, which in our case was only Adam and I. Bree was off to P.E and Leo didn't even say what his next class was, he just bolted up the stairs. Whatever class it was he probably has it with that girl he likes. Janelle, that was her name. Leo didn't talk much about her to me or Adam, most likely because of what happened with Danielle.

"Why can't we go outside?" Adam whined, grabbing my arm to prevent me from entering the library.

"Adam, I've told you precisely 37 times, we have to go to the library first, and then we can go outside," I explained for, well, the 38th time. At our school if you had Study Hall you had to go to the library for attendance and all that, and then you could either stay in the library, go to the cafeteria, hallway, or go outside. Adam usually wanted to go outside, so we did.

"Adam?" Ms. Nooks called. Ms. Nooks is our librarian, and she just may be the nicest person you will ever meet in your entire life.

"What?" he asked, confused about how called his name. It always confuses him.

"Chase?" she called.

"Present," I responded. Ms. Nooks looked over her glasses on the bridge of her nose and smiled at me. She always tells me that I'm her favourite student, probably because I spend so much time in the library. She continued going through the list until she got to Rachel Zander.

"Okay, you kids are free to go, but remember if you go in a hallway, stay quiet!" Adam and I stood up, me pushing my chair back in and Adam somehow getting his leg caught around the leg of the chair. I rolled me eyes at him and helped him untangle his leg, almost ending with him kicking me in the face. We walked down the hallway until we got to Adam's locker. This is what we always do during study hall. I help Adam with his homework and he helps me with having to dumb things down a lot.

"So, what did you grab this time?" I asked him once we were finally outside and sitting on the bottom bleacher.

"Calculus," he sighed. I gave him a sympathetic look. Calculus was Adam's worst subject, and he isn't exactly a genius in any other subject. He's only really good at P.E, but at least he tries.

"Okay, let's get-" I started to say, but then I heard something.

"What?" Adam asked.

"Do you hear that?" I asked, straining my ears. I probably wouldn't have even noticed it if it wasn't for my bionic hearing.

"I thought I was the one who was supposed to be asking questions," Adam said, looking extremely confused. I was about to explain to him that I just wanted to know if he had heard anything, but I heard it again, but more clear. It sounded like crying. "What's going-"

"Shush," I hushed. I got up and slowly walked to the next set of bleachers. There, with her knees to her chest and blubbering like a baby, was Ally Anderson.

**For the people who have reviewed THANK YOU! :) Keep it up and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can! I'm going to add a few more characters so if you want to be one you can put what you want you're name to be and what you'll look like in a review or... message me... I'm still kinda new to this so I'm not completely sure how it works! **

**Bye :)**


	8. Chapter 8

*Quinn's POV*

Thank god that's over with. Ally is officially an outsider. I knew that for sure when everyone gave us a standing ovation. Everyone that is, except for one table. Adam, Bree, and Chase Davenport, and Leo Dooley were the only people who didn't clap. Not only that but they left! I noticed that Dylan's eyes seemed to follow the Davenport girl as she left the cafeteria with her brothers. What the hell is going on with him? He checks girls out, he doesn't stare at them continuously!

"Hey man," I said, hitting him on the arm.

"What," he scowled, rubbing his arm. Oh please, I didn't even hit him that hard. I thought I was supposed to be the weak one in the group. Considering I'm the only one that's not on a sports team. Don't get me wrong, I'm still in shape, actually I'm in great physical condition.

"What's going on with your eyes attached to that Bree chick?" I asked, crossing my arms. I swore I was him frown when I called her that.

"Nothing's going on," he shrugged.

"Bullshit! You keep staring at her," I said.

"Isn't that what you told me to do?" He argued. Okay, he had a point with that, but I wasn't done with this just yet.

"I told you to watch her and see if you can find anything suspicious, bot constantly stare at her," I challenged.

"Fine, I'll be more subtle," he grumbled, standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm just gonna head to P.E early," he said, turning and walking out of the cafeteria. Okay, what the hell was going on with him? Heading to P.E early!? He never goes to class early, if anything he barely makes it on time!

"Hey, where'd Dylan go?" Claire asked, leaning her elbows on the table.

"He went to P.E early," I said. Yeah I was right, it sounded just as weird out loud as it did in my head. Possibly even weirder, and that was hard to do.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Tammy asked, beginning to come into the conversation.

"There's something going on with Dylan, and I want to know what," I declared, staring at the door that Dylan had disappeared from.

*Dylan's POV*

Okay, what's going on with me? I thought I would love seeing Ally thrown out of the populars, but I actually felt really bad. I never feel bad for anyone! And then there's Bree. I couldn't help but watch her as it was all going down. She looked horrified at what was said about Ally. You would think that she would be happy considering that was the girl who told off her and her brother just this morning, but Bree wasn't that type of girl. Maybe that was why I liked her so much… did I really just think that. Psh, I don't like Bree. I shook my head of those thoughts as I pushed open the door of the boy's locker room. I inhaled without thinking and ended up coughing like crazy. Man, I think it smells worse in here every single day. Since they don't force us to shower after P.E most of the guys smell like B.O, and therefore the locker room smells like B.O. It wasn't a very pleasant scent. I mean, I don't shower after P.E, but at least I have the decency to put on some deodorant, unlike most other guys. I walked over to my locker with my sleeve against my nose and tried not to gag as I turned the dial on my lock. 17-23-8. Totally random numbers and very hard to remember! Well, it's hard for me to remember. I suck with numbers! My calculus teacher, Miss Collins, suggested that I get a tutor, but I don't want to waste my time with some nerd. But I just might have to if my grade keeps slipping, because then I'll get kicked off the football team, and I really didn't want that!

*Ally's POV*

I have never been so embarrassed or angry in my entire life! How could they say those things about me? And how could everyone laugh!? I knew the only the rest of the people laughed was because they were afraid that if they didn't the populars would have made their lives living hell. And I knew first hand that they would. You see, my life isn't as 'perfect' as I try to make it out to be. I'm not going to tell you about it though, cause I'm not the type of girl that gets all mushy and talks about her feelings. Anyway, as soon as I left the cafeteria I ran back outside and hid under the bleachers that were furthest away from the door. I couldn't hold it in any longer, I curled up in a ball and started crying. Mostly because of what Tammy had said, but also because I knew that they were right. I know I'm mean, I just can't help it. That's what comes naturally to me. I heard people talking and my sobbing was brought to an abrupt halt. I peeked through the space of the bleachers and saw a group of geeks walking past, chatting amongst themselves, acting like they didn't have a care in the world. All of a sudden it hit me. Literally, something hit me in the head.

"Adam!" I heard a male voice scolded. I turned and scowled when I saw the Davenport brothers standing at the edge of the bleachers, watching me.

"I'm sorry, it slipped," Adam insisted. I looked down and saw a sparkly pink pen lying on the ground. I've heard about Adam, and I would believe that it would be his pen. What I don't get is how he could have hit me in the head with it if it slipped. I pushed the thought out of my head and picked it up.

"Go away!" I yelled and threw it back at him. He caught it pretty easily, but neither of them moved a muscle. "What are you deaf? Leave me alone," I sniffled, fresh tears coming to my eyes. I thought I saw Chase's eyes soften, but I must have imagined that. I did insult him and his sister this morning. I didn't want to say that either, it just came pouring out of me.

"Um, are you okay?" he asked, taking a cautious step closer. My eyes widened. I can't even remember the last time someone had asked me if I was okay.

"Do I look okay?" I wiped my hand under my eye, hoping to get rid of most of the tears.

"No," he answered honestly. "But you look like you can use a friend." Okay, I really didn't expect that.

**Hi! Okay, I'm bringing in another character in the next chapter. If you want to be a character let me know! **

**Bye! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi :) OKay, so there'e a new character in this chapter and she will be in the rest of the story as well. If anyone else wants to be a character just PM me. **

**Rose is Rocky Pond**

*Bree's POV*

Yay, I love P.E! Well, at least when we run. Of course I can't use my super speed, but I'm still fast. I changed as quickly as I could and started walking around the track with Rose Charlotte Tyler. She's my best friend, and if it wasn't for her I probably would have gone crazy. Everyone says that we shouldn't be friends because we're complete opposites. They're so wrong! Rose is a transfer student from Australia, but she doesn't really have the accent. She has golden brown hair, kind of like mine,but she has honey and auburn highlights, which looks totally cool with her carmel skin tone. She 's slim, also like me, but the reason that people try to stay away from her is her eyes. Their blue with darker flecks in them, and they may seem cold, but once you get to know her it's almost as if they melt from ice back to water. We don't exactly look completely different, it's our personalities. Or what people think her personality is. They think she's some loner, but, like I mentioned before, you have to get to know her. Adam calls her a 'super cool skater chick who flips lots,' meaning she loves skateboarding, she's a black belt in karate, and she she's into acrobatics. We sing and dance together all the time, but she doesn't really want to ruin her image so we only do that when we're at each others houses. Before you ask, yes, Rose knows that me, Adam and Chase are bionic. She's the only that does know. Davenport flipped when he saw her in the lab, but he eventually got over it after he figured out that Rose wasn't going to tell anyone. There's no one for her to even tell because nobody will listen to her.

"Alright ladies, all in!" Coach Barns yelled. We all jogged and formed a messy half circle around Coach Barns. He was nice and funny and everything, but he was super strict, and for some reason he called everyone lady. Not exactly the type of person that you want to be on the bad side of. "Alright, now y'all are gonna be in partners for the warm-up." I looked around the circle, seeing who would be a good partner or not. My eyes landed on the one person who I have been trying to avoid all day, Dylan Miller. He was with some fellow football players, but he looked up and met my eye. I quickly looked back to Coach Barns, mentally scolding myself for letting him see me staring at him. I didn't want him to get the wrong idea. What would the wrong idea even be? Maybe it was that I had wanted to kiss him this morning and would have if it wasn't for the bell. Madison, another friend of mine, timidly raised her hand. "What is it Patcher?" That was another thing about Coach Barns, he called everyone by their last names, I guess he thinks it sounds more intimidating.

"Do we get to choose our own partners?" she asked.

"Nope, you get stuck with whatever ding dong I assign you," he barked. Oh boy, this may end badly. "Patcher, you go with Kingsley," Madison looked like she was about to faint from bliss. Bryan Kingsley is probably one of the hottest guys in the entire school. He was on the football team, got good grades, was on the student council, and, like I mentioned before, he was hot. Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I spun around, only to come face to face with Dylan.

"Uh, we're partners," he said as my eyes went wide. Oh dang it! I guess I was so focused on Bryan that I didn't even notice Coach Barns continue to list off partners.

"Oh, right," I said awkwardly. He handed me some sort of list. It must have shown on my face that I didn't know what it was because he explained it to me.

"It's our warm-up and exercise list," he chuckled. I blushed what I was guessing to be a deep shade of red. I looked down at the list, hoping that my hair would cover the redness of my burning cheeks.

Warm-up/Exercise 

Jog 2 laps

Take turns doing 25 sit-ups each

Jog 2 laps

15 push-ups

Jog 2 laps

50 jumping jacks

Sprint 1 lap

"Okay then, let's go," I said, gesturing to the starting line on the track. Other groups had already started, and I wasn't sure how good of a runner Dylan was, and I didn't want to fall behind. He simply nodded and walked beside me to the starting line.

"On your mark, get set… go!" He yelled, as he started running. I couldn't help but laugh as I ran to catch up. Whenever we run in partners Coach Barns wants us to never be more than an arm's length away. We kept running for the 2 laps, and then went to the grass in the middle to do our sit-ups.

"You want to go first, or do you want me to?" I asked him.

"I'll go first, it's the gentlemanly thing to do," he said as he lay on his back and put his knees up. I laughed at his choice of words and sat on my knees in front of him and held his feet down while he sat up. I couldn't help but admire how good his hair looked in the sunlight. He was in the middle of sitting up again when he said, "You must love this, huh." I was so shocked that I let go of his feet and they went flying up and he landed on his back with an, "Oof."

"What?" I yelled. He looked confused.

"This exercise," he said slowly. "I thought you liked running." Oh, that was what he meant. I thought he meant that I must love being his partner because I got to stare at him. I held down his feet again, trying to hide my face behind my hair again.

"Yeah, I do love running," I said casually. I hoped he wouldn't try to get me back for that when I was doing my sit-ups.

"What did you think I meant?" he asked curiously as he finished his last sit-up. Yeah, he finished his pretty fast. He must have a strong ab muscles. But that thought only made me want to see him shirtless, which I quickly pushed out of my mind as we switched positions.

"I don't even know," I sighed as I sat up and leaned back down.

"Oh come on, you must know. You can tell me," he said. I was trying not to look in his eyes but it was hard since every time I sat up his face was only mere inches from mine.

"Okay, I thought you meant that I must love being your partner," I said quietly, praying that he didn't hear me. Unfortunately he seemed to since he raised his eyebrows and leaned a little closer to me. I leaned back down as fast as I could to get away. I stayed there for a moment on my back with my hands behind my head.

"Well, do you like me being your partner?" he asked softly. I sat up again since Coach Barns turned our way.

"I guess I could get stuck with worse," I teased. He looked shocked and hurt. Oh the male ego is such a fragile thing. "Kidding!" Dylan's mouth dropped open and I could see his pearly white teeth.

"That was so not cool," he exclaimed, letting go of my feet, only to replace them barely a second later, so I kinda jerked down, but not enough to land on my back.

"Well excuse me for attempting to lighten up the situation," I argued, continuing with my sit-ups.

"I didn't realise that there was even a reason to lighten the mood" he said, once again trying to look my in the eye. I wanted nothing more than to stare into his piercing green eyes, but I knew that it could only end badly for me. I didn't reply, just finished my sit-ups as fast as I could and stood up, walking back to the starting line of the track. We continued the exercise in silence until we had just finished our jumping jacks and were getting ready to sprint.

"Hey, wanna make a bet?" Dylan asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"What kind of bet?" I have to admit, I was intrigued.

"We race. If I beat you, then I get to give you a dare," he said.

"And **when** I win?" I challenged, clearly enunciating when.

"You get to give me a dare," he simply said.

"Okay, but here are the ground rules. You can't dare me to do anything that will get me into trouble. Or anything illegal." He just laughed and agreed to my terms.

"On your mark, get set… go!" I shouted, and off we went, him sprinting as fast as he could, and me trying my hardest to hold back from using my super speed, but still trying to win at the same time. I was ahead, but barely. Dylan was actually pretty fast, and that's coming from me. We only had about 10 meters to go, but I tripped over my shoelace! I went down hard and staring rolling as soon as my side hit the track. I finally stopped about one meter from the finish line, but I couldn't get up. Dylan ran past me, but I noticed him trying to stop at my side, but he was going too fast and kinda flapped his arms like a wounded bird.

"Bree, are you okay!?" he asked once he somewhat composed himself. He knelt down beside me, panting just as hard as I was. But I wasn't panting from running, I never do. I was so tired because that fall took a lot out of me.

"I'm fine," I said, slowly testing myself to see how far I could sit up without it hurting. Answer, not very far. But I ignored the pain and got up, slowly walking to the grass off to the side where a set of bleachers were. Dylan followed me without a word and sat beside me on the bottom bleacher. I looked around and saw that we were the first ones done. Dang it, I really wanted to talk to Rose right now.

"Are you sure that you're okay? I mean, you fell pretty hard," he said, looking at my arm which was probably already starting to bruise.

"I told you, I'm fine," I assured him. "Now, since you won and everything, what's my dare?" I don't like losing, but I know when I'm beat.

"I don't think you're gonna do it," he said, with a huge grin on his face.

"Try me," I said. I'm offended that he would think that I would back down from a dare. I turned to face him, and that was a big mistake. Before I knew it I was staring into his sparkling green eyes. He was staring into my own and a shiver ran down my spine. He whispered so softly that I barely heard him.

"I dare you to kiss me."


	10. Chapter 10

*Chase's POV*

_Previously (_**haha it sounds so dramatic**_)_

"_Do I look okay?" Ally asked, wiping her hand under her eye in hopes of getting rid of the tears. _

"_No," Chase answered honestly. "But you look like you could use a friend."_

Yeah, I just said that. Judging from Ally's face I could tell that she was shocked to hear those words coming out of my mouth… or anyone's mouth actually. I don't even know why I said it. Curse my nice, sympathetic side! Now Ally will probably make fun of me or something. My brain was telling me that, but I knew that I was only fooling myself. I'm the smartest person in the entire world, and I know that there's more to a person than meets the eye. I don't exactly know what Ally's life is like, but I have a feeling that it isn't anywhere near perfect.

"Excuse me?" Ally asked. She didn't scoff like you would think she would, she spoke softly.

"I said you look like you could use a friend," I repeated.

"If you didn't notice I don't really have any friends," she said, tears coming to her eyes again. I felt bad, really bad.

"Well, maybe you don't have any friends because of the way you treat everyone," I said cautiously. I know I'm kind of pushing it a little, but I honestly want to help Ally, and she needs to see that her attitude towards people is hurting her more than helping her.

"What's that supposed mean?" she demanded, turning mad once again, just like I suspected.

"I'm just saying that maybe if you were nicer to people then you wouldn't be here right now," I raised my hands in defense, glad that she already threw back Adam's pen. Speaking of Adam, he has been very quiet since Ally has spotted us. I turned to look at him and he looked extremely confused. It was probably because Ally had acted almost human just a few moments ago.

"Why should I be nice? Nobody ever has been to me," she said, freezing at the end of her sentence. Her hands flew over her mouth, like that would keep anymore words from leaving her mouth. Nobody has ever been nice to her… well that kind of explains why she's so mean.

"I'm confused," Adam said, finally speaking up. Ally looked from me to Adam with a worried look on her face.

"I have to go," she said, and ran past us, across the field, and back into the school. I watched as she left, my eyes never leaving her retreating form. Well, I just learned a lot about Ally without even really trying.

"Who was that?" Adam asked, tilting his head to the side and scrunching his eyebrows together.

"That was Ally," I said, looking at him weirdly.

"But that girl wasn't mean," Adam pointed out. Okay, he had a point there and I can see how he's confused. Over the time that we've been here we have never once seen Ally be nice… or not mean.

"I know, but that was Ally," I assure him, patting his shoulder. "Let's just focus on calculus." And that's what we did for the remainder of study hall. After that I had AP Calculus, which is one of my favourite classes. But unfortunately, after I took my seat just like I do every day, Quinn walked in and saw me.

"Hey Chase," he said, plunking himself down in the desk next to mine. Well, there goes my plan to avoid the populars.

"Hey," I greeted, trying my hardest to smile as if nothing was wrong. I was hoping that he wouldn't mention what happened at lunch. Luckily Mr. Roca came in and everyone quieted down.

***Time Skip***

Thankfully Mr. Roca wanted to discuss our last pop quiz and it took the entire class, so even if Quinn was going to bring up the scene at lunch, he didn't get the chance. As soon as the bell rang I jumped up from my seat and bolted out the door, straight into Rose Charlotte Tyler.

"Sorry Rose," I apologized, picking up the chemistry book that she dropped.

"It's okay, no harm done," she said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. But not in a 'Look at me I have great hair' sort of way, like the populars do, she did it subtly.

"So, are you coming over?" I asked, beginning to walk with her in the direction of our lockers. Rose is pretty much the only person who ever comes over to our house, so we make sure that she comes over as much as possible.

"Yeah, Bree said that she wanted to talk to me about something," she said, popping a bubble with her gum.

"Do you know what it's about?" I asked. I wanted to know if it had anything to do with what she was keeping from me this morning.

"No idea," she said, raising an eyebrow at me curiously. "Actually, that's a lie. I think it might have something to do with a guy that she's crushing on." I stopped dead in my tracks and dropped my books in shock.

"What!?" I demanded. I was surprised that she had a crush on another guy so soon after she caught Ethan kissing Danielle. Not popular Danielle, the Danielle that Leo had a crush on and ended up getting Adam to agree to take her to the dance, get me to take her to the dance, and ended up dancing with Leo anyway. Both Danielle's I would rather stay away from.

"Hey, that's just my guess," she said, putting in her lock combination. Our lockers are right next to each other, which is actually how Bree met her.

"But what would make you think that?" I pressed. Call me protective if you must, I just wanted to know what the heck was going on with my sister.

"It's a girl thing. Sometimes you can just tell," she explained. I rolled my eyes.

"There are very few things on this planet that I don't get, and one of them is definitely girls," I said, swinging my backpack onto my shoulder and shutting my locker door.

"What can I say, we're complex," she said, closing her own locker and turning to face me. I don't get why she doesn't have a boyfriend. I mean, she's pretty, smart, and fun to be around. Don't get me wrong, I don't like her like that, she's more of a second sister, and that's all she'll ever be to me. Adam on the other hand has a little crush on her. Rose is totally oblivious, but Bree and I are always coming up with plans to find out if she likes him or not. Maybe one day one of them will actually work.

*Quinn's POV*

I thought that I would be able to talk to Chase about what happened in the cafeteria in AP Calculus, but no, Mr. Roca had to teach us stuff! And he left so fast that I actually thought that he was still there. When I walked out the door I saw him talking to some girl. Rose I think her name is. She just creeped me out, plain and simple. She's pretty enough, but those eyes hold something evil. I watched from behind an open locker as Rose and Chase walked away together. As soon as they left my sight, an idea popped into my head and my lips formed a mischievous smirk.


	11. Chapter 11

*Bree's POV*

"I dare you to kiss me."

What? He couldn't have said that, I must have just heard him wrong. But the way his eyes bore into mine I knew that I had heard him right. What was I going to do?

"Bree," he said, causing the thoughts in my head to quiet down.

"Huh?" I asked. Wow, he just told me to kiss him and I sound like a total idiot. Way to go Bree, way to go. I looked away, knowing that I wouldn't be able to do anything if I was staring into his eyes. Instead of looking at him, I turned my gaze to the track. Rose had just finished sprinting her lap and was waiting for her partner, Heather. I knew that neither of them were too happy about having each other as partners, but they somehow managed to get through the exercise without killing each other. Major props to them.

"Are you gonna do the dare or not?" he asked, his voice just as quiet as it was before. On one hand, I really did want to kiss Dylan, but on the other hand, I knew it would only end with my heart broken and Rose would probably break his arm for it. I saw Rose watching us as and I gave her a pleading look. She simply nodded and walked over to us.

"Hey," she said, stopping right in front of us.

"Hi," Dylan curtly said, his eyes never leaving me.

"Hey Rose," I said smiling hugely and trying to sound surprised that she showed up. "How'd the exercise go?"

"The exercise was okay, it was my partner that was so awful," she said, glaring in the direction of Heather. She was talking to two people who I want to avoid for the rest of my life, Quinn Lamington and Claire Smith. Ugh, I never want to see any of the populars ever again… except maybe Dylan.

"It was really that bad?" I asked, already knowing the answer. Nobody liked Rose because they thought that she was mean and cold, and Heather was no exception. If they just took the time to get to know her then they would realise that she's one of the best friends you could ever have.

"Trust me, it was bad. She runs so slow a turtle could pass her!" Rose exclaimed. I laughed at the comparison. Heather was definitely not a runner. She's a cheerleader. Now I'm not saying that cheerleaders aren't athletes or anything like that, it's just that Heather can't run. "Actually Bree, I have to tell you something... in private." I looked and Dylan and he was opening his mouth to say something, but I beat him to the punch.

"Yeah, sure. You don't mind, do you Dylan?" I asked, crossing my fingers that he wouldn't put up a fight.

"No, go ahead," he said after a while. I gave him a grateful smile and, because I never back down from a dare, I kissed him lightly on his cheek. His face turned beet red as he turned to face me.

"You never said where I had to kiss you," I pointed out as I stood up. I grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her away. I didn't let go until we were right outside the doors, aka far away from Dylan.

"Okay, what was that?" she asked, clearing stunned that I had kissed a guy on the cheek, more importantly a guy that I had never talked to her about. That's a crime in girl world. I opened my mouth to answer, but the bell rang.

"How about you come over after school and I'll explain everything," I offered.

"Fine, but if I get stuck with Leo upstairs while you guys are in the lab training, I am never going over to your house again," she said, pointing her finger at me. I flinched. Rose hates it when I invite her over but Davenport surprises us with training. We hate it too.

"If Davenport tries to get me to train I'll just…" I trailed off, not knowing what I could say or do to get out of training. I could just run us to New York City, but I would get into so much trouble! Believe me, I tried that once, never again!

"Don't worry, I'll come up with a list of excuses in study hall," she promised. I gave her grateful smile and quickly hugged her. I love Rose, she's the best friend I've always wanted.

***Time Skip***

After I changed back into my normal clothes and stopped at my locker, I headed to Biology. Chase told me that we're getting a partner project assigned to us today. I wish Rose was in this class with me, but we only have two classes together, Chemistry and P.E. I groaned once I remembered that Tammy Davis, Brittney and Tiffany Richards, and Dylan Miller were in this class. Why would I have to have another class with Dylan? If we were partners for this project I may scream.

"Okay students settle down," Mrs. Arnold said, walking to the front of the room. "Now, as you have probably heard, we're doing partner projects." Everyone responded either with a half-hearted "Yeah," or a simple nod. I'm one of the people who nodded. What can I say, it's was the last period of the day, a very stressful day at that. "I can see everyone's excited so I'll just tell you you're assignment and partners then you can get started." There was no response, so Mrs. Arnold must have taken that as an okay to go on. She explained our assignment and opened a folded up piece of paper and started reading out names. "Addison and Miles, James and Miranda, Brittney and Tammy, Robbie and Adam, Tiffany and Cole, Bree and Dylan-" Dang it! What is with these teachers and making us partners all the time? I guess it could be worse, I could have been partners with Cole. I like Cole and everything, but he's one of the dumbest people I have ever met… and I live with Adam. "So, get together with your partners and chose an animal," Mrs. Arnold said, clapping her hands together. I saw Dylan pick up his books and come towards me. Oh no, this won't be good.

"Hey two time partner," he said, sitting down beside me. I tried my best to smile and nod, but I probably looked like a creepy bobble head.

"So what animal do you want to do our report on?" I asked, trying to stay on topic and avoid anything else.

"I don't know, let's try to narrow it down a little first," he suggested.

"What do you mean?" I really didn't know.

"I mean, do you want to do a land animal, a marine animal, a bird, fish?" And now I felt dumb for not knowing what he meant. I thought for a minute.

"How about a land animal?" I shrugged. His face brightened as a huge smile came across his face. "Do I even want to know?"

"How about a cheetah," he said excitingly. I raised my eyebrows and laughed a little. Of course he would want to do our report on the fastest animal.

"Sounds perfect," I agreed, still smiling. He smiled back at me, but the corners of his mouth fell a little, like he was disappointed at something. I hope he wasn't disappointed at me. Then again there was no way that I could have. We just talked about cheetahs for the rest of the period. Once the bell rang, we both got up to leave.

"Bree, can you come here for a second?" Mrs. Arnold asked. I nodded and walked over to her desk at the back of the room. "Can you do me a favour and tell Chase that Ally is his partner. I never got the chance to tell him because of the fire drill this morning." My brother had to work with Ally on a project that would take about a month. Something tells me this won't end well.

**Okay, sorry if this is taking a while. I'm trying to build up the suspense. **


	12. Chapter 12

*Chase's POV*

"Nuh uh," Rose taunted.

"Uh huh," Leo threw back. I sighed and leaned my elbows on the gleaming surface of the island countertop. Rose and I had walked through the door about five minutes ago to find Leo sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Shouldn't you be doing your homework?" I asked, throwing my backpack beside him and walking to the fridge. "Drink?" I asked Rose.

"You know what kind," she replied, jumping over the back of the couch, landing near Leo. I opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of orange juice for me and a Coca Cola for her.

"Actually I was waiting for you," Leo said. "I need help." He had jutted out his bottom lip and widened his eyes.

"You mean you want him to do it for you," Rose accused, getting up and taking red can from me. "And the puppy dog face, really?" This is how well Rose knows us, and it's only been two and a half months.

"I'll have you know that I am perfectly capable of doing my own homework," Leo said, turning off the TV. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Since when," I scoffed. I help Leo with his homework all the time. Not because he needs it, but because he can't focus that long and he gets distracted.

"What do you think I did before you guys came along?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Did about half before you got distracted and then rush to finish it ten minutes before it was due," I guessed.

"Came up with a bunch of excuses as to why your homework wasn't done," Rose chimed in.

"He still does that when I'm too busy to help him," I said.

"There's a shock," she said sarcastically. We looked at each other and started laughing. Oh how I love Rose. It was like having another sister, a normal sister. Don't get me wrong though, I love Bree but sometimes it's nice to take a step back from the bionic world and pretend to be normal.

"Hey!" Leo exclaimed. "I'm smart!"

"We never said you weren't," Rose said, walking up to him and ruffling his hair. He hates it when she does that.

"We said you're too easily distracted. It's like when a dog sees a cat," I said. Rose smiled and opened her coke can.

"Speaking of which, whose your partner for that bio project?" Rose asked me before Leo could say anything else.

"I'm not even sure, the fire alarm went off right as Mrs. Arnold was about to say my partner. All I know is that it's either Claire Smith, Stephanie Rogers, or Ally Anderson," I said, recalling what happened this morning.

"Wow, a popular who has a major crush on you, an ex-popular that slapped you, and a so called geek, you got it bad," Rose said in mock sympathy.

"Why, who's your partner?" I asked. It couldn't be any worse than my options.

"Quinn Lamington." Well… I guess I was wrong.

*Bree's POV*

"Leo I'm telling you it takes years to master martial arts," Rose was telling Leo as I walked through the door. "Chase tell him." I looked around the room and spotted him sitting at the island with his head in his hands.

"She's right Leo," Chase grumbled.

"How long have they been at it?" I asked him after walking across the room and leaning against the counter beside him.

"About ten minutes," he replied, sitting up straighter and turning to face the two who were still bickering back and forth. Rose trying to tell him that martial arts was harder than it looked and requires discipline and hard work while Leo was saying that it was easy and he could become a black belt in less than a week. I knew just from watching Chase learn martial arts that Rose was right. We continued watching as Rose grabbed Leo's arm and twisted it behind his back.

"Ow!" Leo cried. He is such a baby. Trust me, I know it hurts, but he should man up about it. Just then Davenport walked in and saw his step son's arm being pinned behind his back by Rose.

"Oh, hi Rose," he said, giving her a small wave before continuing to walk to the coffee maker to pour himself another cup.

"Hi Mr. Davenport," Rose smiled. You might think that Davenport was acting pretty cool about this, it's just that he's used to it. Yeah, this has happened many times before.

"So, how was school?" Davenport asked, leaning his elbows against the other side of the island.

"Intense," Chase and I both said. That's the only word that could be used to describe the day the populars had put us through.

"Chase got a hot date!" Leo exclaimed.

"What?" Davenport yelled, his arms slipping from beneath him, making him do a face plant on the counter. Chase and I were looking at each other, mentally daring the other to laugh first. I wanted to but I knew that I would probably get into trouble. Rose was glaring at Leo and something tells me that she tightened her grip on his arm, not just because he just winced in pain. "Chase, you know that you can't date!"

"I don't have a date!" Chase promised.

"But the whole school's talking about you and Claire! You guys already have a couple name. Say hello to Clase!" Leo said.

"Clase?" I asked.

"Well it was either that or Chaire," Leo shrugged, well, at much as he could with one arm.

"You already have a couple name!? No, Chase you are forbidden to date her!" Davenport announced.

"Goodbye Clase," Rose laughed, letting go of Leo's arm.

"I told you, I don't have a date!" Chase repeated, but louder this time.

"Then why does the whole school think you guys are a thing?" Leo asked, rubbing his shoulder.

"Well, Claire asked me to tutor her, I wanted to say no but knew that she would ruin me if I did, so I agreed. But then Ally came along and gave me a perfect excuse to get out of it," Chase summarized.

"Who's Ally?" Davenport asked.

"She's the meanest, nastiest, most rude, selfish person on the planet," Rose informed him. Yeah, there's some bad blood between her and Ally. I don't know much, but apparently Ally's a big part of the reason people are so scared of Rose. Thinking this, I also remembered what Mrs. Arnold told me to pass along.

"She's also Chase's bio partner," I said quickly. Chase's face dropped and he turned in his seat to look at me.

"Please tell me you're kidding," he pleaded.

"I wish I could." And I really did. I have never felt more sorry for my brother.

**Th next chapter is in Ally's POV and it'll finally say what's up with her! **


	13. Chapter 13

*Ally's POV*

The end of the day. Most kids are happy when the last class ends and they can go home, but not me. Unless it's a day like this when I get mixed feelings. On one hand, I get to leave the place where people keep whispering about me and looking at me until I catch them and then they look away. But on the other hand, that means that I have to go home. I walked as slowly as I could to my locker and kept messing up my combination. I'm not even sure if I was doing it on purpose or not. Eventually I got it and put my physics text book in my bag before I closed and relocked my locker. I sighed as I walked out the front doors and to the student parking lot. I just turned sixteen a few weeks ago, and I already have my license and a car. A red BMW convertible, my dream car. The sight of it usually cheers me up, but today it was going to take a lot more. The car doesn't make me happy because it cost a lot or nobody else in the school had one, it was because of the memory I have of when I got it. I got it for my sixteenth birthday and my dad actually remembered and gave me the car himself. He probably asked our chef, Rupert what I wanted, but it was the best I had gotten in years. I turned on the radio before I pulled out of the parking lot and started driving to the place that I'm reluctant to call home.

***Time Skip***

I sighed as I pulled into my driveway and into the four car garage. Don't ask me why we need a garage that big, because I have no idea. But all the spots are full. One holds my convertible, another holds my dad's Ferrari, our family's town car, and the last spot holds bikes. I turned off the radio and pulled the key out of the ignition, but I didn't get out of the car right away. Instead I looked over at the bikes that by now had cobwebs all over them due to not being touched in seven years. I remembered the last time I had gone for a ride. It was with my mom. She had planned for us to take a bike ride to the park on the outskirts of town and have a mother daughter bonding day, but that didn't end up happening. Instead I spent the day in the hospital at my mom's bedside. She had been shot during a hostage crisis at the bank that morning. She never even made it through the night. I felt a tear sliding down my face as I remembered how bad she looked laying in that hospital bed. I had always wondered why everything in hospitals is white, but now I think I know why. It's so people don't notice who pale the patients are. I shook my head of the memory and got out of my car and walked through the door. I inhaled and smelled the delicious sent of Rupert's infamous lasagna. Just the smell makes my mouth water. I walked into the kitchen and found him at the stove.

"Hey Rupert," I greeted, trying to put on a happy face. I love Rupert, he pays more attention to me than anyone else in the house. I flung my bag on the table and took a seat at the island.

"Hello Princess," he said, walking around the island and kissing me on the head. "How was school today?" I couldn't lie to Rupert, believe me, I've tried, but it's impossible.

"I've had better days," I said lightly. He saw right through me.

"What happened?" he asked, crossing arms and giving me 'The Look.' 'The Look,' is the look that he has that gets anyone to tell him what he wants to know. He's used it on me many times before, and I've cracked every time.

"It was just a bad day," I said, getting up and grabbing my bag, trying to leave the kitchen but Rupert blocked my way. "Rupert please, I have physics homework."

"Not until you tell me what happened," he said. You see Rupert acts more like a dad than my actual dad does.

"I got majorly dissed by the rest of the populars today, everyone laughed at me, and for the rest of the day whenever I turned around people would just stop talking and once I turned around again I would hear them whispering and everyone kept staring at me," I cried. By the time I finished my confession Rupert had gone from strict to sympathetic.

"Oh honey," he said, leaning down and bringing me into a hug. We stayed like that for a while, me crying into Rupert's shoulder and him whispering that everything will be okay. Eventually I pulled myself away from the hug and wiped my tears away.

"I'm gonna go up to my room. Call me when dinner's ready?" I asked, trying my hardest not to sniffle every two seconds.

"Of course," he said, pulling me into another quick hug. I gave him a grateful smile and left the kitchen. I walked up the grand staircase and walked into my room. It was almost too big. The private bathroom I loved though. I put my bag on my desk and threw myself face first on my king sized bed, almost getting lost in the huge purple comforter. A perk of being rich, I get to design my room however I want. We're so rich because my dad is the CEO of some electronic company. Our house is a three story Victorian house. It looks like it belongs in a creepy old horror movie. But I kind of like it. I pulled myself away from the soft down comforter and went into my walk-in closet. Yeah, that was the first thing I had said when my dad asked me what I wanted in my room. I took off my skirt, halter top and heels and changed into my light grey sweat pants, loose sky blue tank top, and my favourite fuzzy blue toe socks. I do this every day. Change as soon as I get home I mean. I don't know why I even dress like that, kind of like me being mean.

I walked out of my closet and over to my other one, this one I actually kept things in, not just clothes. I opened the door and kneeled down, pulling out a big shoe box. I carried it back to my bed and opened it, going through all the pictures I kept in it. I have photo albums of me and my 'friends,' but I don't really care about those so I put them of one of my shelves. These pictures though are private, and I don't want anyone to see them. They're of me and my mom. Even my dad is in some of them.

I cried as I looked through the pictures of me and my mom smiling together. If you had known us, you would probably think that we were really close, and we were, but not all the time. Like when she got mad. My mom seemed perfect, and for the most part she was, but sometimes when she got mad she took it out on me. She hit me. She didn't beat me or anything, just a slap across the face when she got mad or upset. She got laid off from her job at the fashion design company she worked at, I got a slap. Her so called best friend started dating her high school ex-boyfriend, I got a slap. Somebody had told her that dad cheated on her, I wasn't the only one who got slapped.

She would always feel really bad about what she did and would endlessly apologize. I would always forgive her because, well, she was my mom and I loved her. If she had to slap me every once in a while I was willing to take it if that meant that she wouldn't start neglecting me like my dad does. He's always working and never pays any attention to me. Most days he doesn't even say one word to me. On a good day if I see him before I go to school he'll say good morning, or when I come home from school he'll ask me how my day was, but he doesn't wait for a reply before he continues with whatever it is he's doing before going back upstairs to his office. It gets lonely in this big house by myself, that's why I'm so close with Rupert. If anything happened to him I don't think I would be able to handle it. It was proven today that he's the only person that I have left in this world.

**Well, there you have it. You know what Ally's life has been like, but you don't know how it will be in the future… DUH DUH DUUUUUHHHH! **


	14. Chapter 14

*Ally's POV*

'Your insecure, don't know what for. Your turning heads when you walk through-' I sighed as I turned around in my bed and shut off my alarm clock. Another day at school, was the world trying to kill me? Maybe a little over dramatic, but hey, after the day I went through yesterday I have the right to be. I sat up and cringed as I felt the cool morning air hit my bare skin.

"Ally, breakfast will be ready in a half hour," Rupert's voice said through the intercom. Yeah, I have an intercom that connects to the kitchen so Rupert can tell me when meals are ready, or if I just want to talk to him. I pressed the talk button.

"Okay thanks," I said, kicking off my blankets. I let go of the button and got up, slipping my feet into my leopard print slippers. I walked into my closet and looked around, but for once I wasn't paying any attention to the tight, revealing tops, mini skirts, short shorts, or heels. Instead I was looking through the clothes on the other side of my closet. I wasn't going to look like I usually did today. I chose light stretchy skinny jeans, my too big white _California Girl_ bunny hug, and light brown Uggs. I went to my bathroom to get ready. This is probably the most comfy outfit that I've ever worn to school! I washed my face and brushed my hair, but I still didn't know what to do with it. I decided on a simple low side ponytail. I looked in the mirror and couldn't help but smile at my reflection. This was the real me.

I slowly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I wanted to see what Rupert's reaction would be once he sees what I'm wearing. He has always told me that I dress too provocatively, but I kept dressing like that anyway. I guess because I thought that I had to. But now I have nothing to lose, so why not show them the real Ally Anderson. I pushed open the door and smelled bacon and waffles. Yum! Rupert makes the best waffles.

"Morning," I said, staying by the door.

"Good morning Princess," he said without turning from the stove. "How many waffles do-" And that's when he turned around. "Oh my goodness!"

"Like my outfit?" I asked, spinning around so he could see everything.

"You have never looked more beautiful," he said, coming over and hugging me. We hug a lot. "What made you change your mind?" He went back to the stove and transferred the bacon from the pan to a plate.

"I figured I have nothing to lose so why not," I explained, taking my usual seat at the island. Rupert put my plate in front of me and my mouth instantly started watering. Two waffles covered with whipped cream and strawberries and lots of bacon.

"Well, whatever the reason, I think you look amazing," he kissed my head as he put my orange juice in front of me.

"Thank you," I said, smiling up at him. I picked up my fork and dug in.

"What do you think people at school are going to say?" he asked, beginning to wash the dishes. My hand froze, the whipped cream covered strawberry on my fork was halfway between the plate and my mouth.

"I don't know," I sighed, as I brought my fork to my mouth and ate the berry. "It could be good or bad. It probably won't even have any effect at all."

"I wouldn't bet on that. Somebody will notice and I just know that it will lead to a good thing," Rupert told me. His words were on a continuous loop in my mind. How could me being who I really am have any effect on anyone? I kept thinking about it as I finished up my breakfast.

"Great breakfast Rupert," I told him as I got up from my seat.

"Thank you," he said, smiling brightly at me. "It always feels good to get a compliment." I smiled back at him before I turned and left the kitchen. I ran up the stairs and into my room to get my bag ready. Just a simple light grey canvas bag for today. I put my physic book in along with my finished homework. Say what you want about me, but I always get my homework done, even if I have to stay up until midnight to finish it. I threw my IPod Touch in my bag as well before I stuffed my IPhone and headphones in my giant sweater pocket. I know I don't really need an IPod Touch since I have an IPhone, it was just put on my bed about two years ago. I ran back down the stairs and to the kitchen to get my lunch.

"Hey, what deliciousness did you pack for me today?" I asked, picking up the purple bag with light blue swirls. I never buy my lunch in the cafeteria, it probably has about a thousand health code violations.

"Just a leftover pot roast sandwich, ceaser salad, a diet Pepsi, and strawberry shortcake for dessert," he said, smiling smugly.

"Yes, you packed my favourites!" I said loudly, doing a fist pump. Yeah that's right, I Ally Anderson, actually do in fact eat. Yesterday when I heard people whispering about what they really thought of me, anorexia came up quite often. I am so not anorexic! I just have a really fast metabolism, which isn't my fault! Seriously, Tammy is way closer to being anorexic than me. She barely eats, and when she does it's barely anything. She's been over for dinner before, and she hardly even touched Rupert's yummy food!

"Well, I thought you could use some extra encouragement today," he said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders in a half hug.

"Thanks Rupert. I'll need it," I said, glancing out the window.

"Don't worry, if something really bad happens and you can't handle it, just call me and I'll come and get you," he told me. And I knew that he meant it. Rupert would do anything for me, probably even jump through fire if it meant keeping me safe.

"I will," I promised, picking up my bag. My grey canvas school bag, not my lunch bag, that bag was in my school bag. Did that even make sense? Oh well, time to get to school and face the music.

***Time Skip***

I walked into the school about a half hour before the bell was even going to ring. I don't even know why I'm here so early. I looked around the halls and they were pretty empty, but the people who were there, I noticed were in small groups. Feeling lonely, I went under the stairs, sat down against the wall, and pulled out my IPod Touch. Scrolling through the playlist, I found the perfect song to match my mood. Runaway by Pink. As I listened, I couldn't help but notice that a lot of the lyrics matched my life.

'I wonder how long it'll take them to notice that I'm gone,' my dad could probably go over a week without realizing that I wasn't there.

'Life don't make any sense to me,' does it to anyone really?

'You go your way I'll meet you in hell,' I have no doubt in my mind that the group that I used to belong to was going to hell, and for what I did, I probably would too.

'I'll never be your perfect girl,' No matter how hard I try I will never be good enough for my dad.

'I wonder if I was a mistake,' I've always wondered this. Before I was born my parents had seemed to be the happiest people in the world, but when I came along that seemed to fall apart.

I was almost in tears once the song was over. The beat wasn't slow or anything, but the message still came through loud and clear.

"I'm telling you Leo, she will twist your arm right off if you make her mad enough," I heard a familiar voice say.

"Is that even possible?" a different male voice came, from whom I'm guessing is Leo. Sure enough my suspicions were proven correct for the voice once the Davenports walked further into the school and I could see them from my place under the stairs.

"Sure it is… well it should be since Chase said it", Adam said. Oh yeah, Chase is some kind of genius kid.

"Yeah we get it, Chase is always right, now bye," Bree said, bolting in the other direction. Wow, she can sure move when she wants to! I could hardly even see her!

"Yeah I have to go too. I have to finish my science homework," Leo said. "Because someone," he glared at Chase, "didn't help me with it."

"Just go," Chase sighed. Leo glared for another second before running away. "And I told you I'm not doing your homework for you anymore!" he yelled after him.

"I don't have anywhere else to go, so I'm just going to the gym," Adam said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay, see you in P.E," Chase said, slightly waving as he opened his locker. I was just about to scoot further back under the stairs, but new voices stopped me.

"Hey Chase," two girls chirped, one flipping her hair over her shoulder. I rolled my eyes at her fail attempt to flirt.

"Hi," he said, smiling at the two girls in front of him. And here comes the flirting that I really don't have to see.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to study with me after school today for that AP Calculus test Monday," the blonde suggested hopefully. The other girl was a brunette. She's in AP Calculus!? Wow.

"I would love to, but I can't. I'm going to be busy all weekend. You know, family stuff," Chase simply said. The look of disappointment was clear on her face, and apparently Chase noticed it too. "But we could study together at lunch on Monday. Our test isn't until last period."

"Okay," she said, smiling once again. "See you in Calculus Chase," she said, walking away with her friend. I still don't know either of their names. All of a sudden an idea hit me like a ton of bricks! I know how I'm going to get people to not hate me! But it was going to be hard. I looked over at Chase who was still putting his bag into his locker. Now's a good a time as any. I put my IPod back in my bag and walked over to Chase.

"Hi," I said nervously. He turned around and looked at me curiously.

"Um, hi, have we met-" he cut himself off, his eyes widening once he realized who I am. "Ally?"

"Yeah, um, I need your help."


	15. Chapter 15

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

*Chase's POV*

'I um, need your help.' I know it's not possible, but I think my stomach just crept into my mouth.

"You need my what!?" I asked? My eyes were still wide. Ally took a deep breath and stared right at me.

"I know you probably don't even want to see me right now, let alone help me. But I really need someone to not hate me and you seem to be the only person who won't," Ally said all in one breath.

"What makes you think that?" I asked her, leaning against my locker.

"Well, I saw how nice you were to that girl who attempted to ask you out, and everyone is always saying how nice and amazing you are," she said, sounding shy. No way, Ally Anderson doesn't get shy. She gets mean.

"Um, one, she didn't ask me out. She just wanted me to help her study for a big test. And two, what makes you think I should help you after what you said to my sister yesterday?" I stated. Ally rolled her eyes.

"Really? That girl was totally checking you out," she said, glancing back to look at Faith. **(the girl who just asked him out in case there was any confusion)**

"Okay, moving on from Faith, why should I help you?" I asked. She took a deep breath and looked me right in the eye.

"You shouldn't," she told me.

"I'm sorry what?" I said, leaning closer. I clearly heard her wrong. Why would someone who wants your help say that you shouldn't help them?

"I know, you probably think it's weird but, I've been nothing but mean to you. And I realised that yesterday. I've been mean to a lot of people and I want to make things right. But, I need help, and you're the only person who can do that," she explained, her eyes never leaving mine. I looked back at her and realised something. She was being serious!

"You really mean that don't you," it wasn't even a question.

"Yeah, I want to make things right," she slowly nodded her head.

"I have to admit, I never thought I would see the day that Ally Anderson would not only want my help, but she wants my help to fix her mistakes," I couldn't believe it.

"I know, but it's true," she promised.

"Well, what did you have in mind?" I asked her.

"Does this mean you're going to help me?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I'll help you," I said. What she did next was probably the biggest shock I've ever had. She gave me a huge smile and threw her arms around my neck. I awkwardly hugged her back, not knowing what to do. Other people in the hallway were starting to stare at us. Ally must have noticed too because she tensed up.

"Sorry," she breathed, letting me go and taking a step back.

"It's okay," I said, turning back to my locker and grabbing my biology binder and text book. "Oh yeah I should probably tell you. We're biology partners."

"Great," she smiled. Okay, either she changed overnight, or she's finally being herself. Which one is true I'm not sure, but I'm willing to stick around to find out.

*Rose's POV*

I walked through the front doors, swinging my black bag around me. What can I say, I'm bored. I was heading towards my locker, but Chase's voice stopped me. But he wasn't speaking to me, he was talking to someone else. I peeked around the corner and saw Chase at his locker, like I thought, but there was some girl with him. But her back was facing me so I can't see who it is.

"So, what animal do you think we should do?" Chase was asking. Animal?

"I don't know, maybe we could do a gazelle," she suggested. I know that voice! Ally Anderson was talking to **MY** Chase!? I know he's not mine, and I don't want him to be, at least not like that, but he was my friend and she's not going to take him away from me!

"A gazelle?" Chase laughed.

"Hey, you kind of put me on the spot here," she laughed back. Oh no, they were laughing together. That's never a good thing in this sort of situation! I have to do something about this! I took a deep breath and, with all the dignity I could manage, walked to my locker beside Chase.

"Hey Chase," I smiled, slinging my arm over his shoulders, like we do. Seriously, we do.

"Hey Rose," he responded, giving me a quick hug. Chase is one of the very few people that I let hug me. Bree and Adam I let hug me, and sometimes Leo, but usually it ends with me hurting him in some small way. I turned to Ally as if I just noticed that she was there.

"Oh," I said, dropping my voice and making it sound like I was disappointed or upset. "I see you're trying something new." I gave Ally a glare.

"Uh, yeah. I don't exactly want to be how I used to anymore," she said uneasily, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. Okay, I didn't expect her to say that, but I know that she's up to something!

"Oh, so you just come to Chase, the guy whose sister you insulted yesterday, and expect him to help you?" I demanded, crossing my arms.

"Um, w-well, um," Ally stammered. Stammering and stuttering, good sign.

"Rose!" Chase said loudly, earning half of the hallway's attention. But Chase just smiled down the hall before turning to face me. "Knock it off, please," he was half begging.

"But she-" I started to say, but he wasn't going to let me finish.

"Okay, we'll continue this in private," he whisper yelled at me. He turned back around to face Ally. "Sorry, but I have to talk to Rose about something, so…" he let his voice trail off, hoping that Ally would take the hint.

"Yeah of course. I'll see you in biology," she waved goodbye and walked off down the hall. As soon as she was out of earshot I grabbed Chase's shoulder and spun him around to face me.

"What the hell are you doing with that she devil!?" I demanded.

"Look, I know that she's done some pretty awful things, but she wants to change," Chase said, attempting to calm me down, but he was going to have to try a lot harder.

"Chase, she made Bree cry yesterday. You know Bree, your sister!" I was almost yelling right in his face. His hard gaze softened, but his eyes still held that stubbornness of his.

"I know, but she really wants to change and make things right," he said, putting his hands on my shoulders and lightly squeezing them. "And if she needs my help to do that, I'm willing to give her a chance."

"Chase," I sighed. "You are too nice for your own good." He just smiled at me and gave me a hug.

"So I've been told."


	16. Chapter 16

*Ally's POV*

I can't believe he agreed to help me! It feels like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Well, almost. People were still staring at me as I walked to my locker, but I don't even care. I let out a sigh as I turned a corner, but it almost seemed to freeze in my mouth. I couldn't believe what I was seeing!

*Bree's POV*

**Meet me by my locker upstairs- Dylan**

I reread the text about ten times before it finally registered in my brain. I looked over at my brothers. Chase was trying to tell Leo that if he keeps annoying Rose she'll take his arm off. I don't think it'll ever come to that… at least I hope not. My phone vibrated in my hand again and I looked down at it.

**We have to talk- Dylan **

He's right. We do have to talk. What it is he wants to talk about I'm not sure. He might want to talk about our biology project, or he could want to talk about yesterday. I'm hoping that it's only the biology project. **(in case you were wondering they gave each other their numbers yesterday in biology)**

"Yeah we get it, Chase is always right, now bye," I said to them before running off. I decided to go up the back stairs, because I know that they would wonder why I was going upstairs since my locker is on the first floor.

***Slight Time Skip***

The lights in the hallways upstairs were still off, so I had some trouble seeing where I was going. I headed to what I was guessing to be the general direction of Dylan's locker. I don't know where his locker is! I crept along the wall and tried to be quiet. In the movies, isn't this the scene where the girl gets killed? As soon as the thought entered my head, two hands grabbed my waist from behind.

"Aaahhhhh!" I shrieked, kicking my leg out behind me and successfully kicking the person. I spun around to see the silhouette of a boy on the ground. "Oh please don't be Dylan."

"Oh, it's Dylan all right. And I'm bruised," he said, his voice unusually high. I have a feeling I kicked him where no man ever wants to be kicked.

"Oh my god I am so sorry," I rushed to help him up.

"It's okay. But a kiss might make me feel better," he said, slightly leaning towards me. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't, so I pushed him away.

"Hey, it's your fault for sneaking up behind me in a dark hallway," I told him, crossing my arms.

"Good point," he sighed, taking a small step closer. "Look, we have to talk."

"Yeah, we probably should," I agreed. He took my hand and led me to a bench by the corner. The only reason I knew it was by a corner was because my eyes have somewhat adjusted to the darkness and I knew it was a bench because I whammed my knee into it. "Ow! That was payback for the kick wasn't it?"

"No, that was just good luck," he said rubbing my knee, which caused my entire leg to tingle. Yeah, this definitely isn't normal. I discussed it with Rose yesterday.

*Flashback*

"So why the heck did you kiss Dylan, the player, Miller?" Rose had asked. We were in my room with the door closed, and apparently Rose thought that she had waited long enough to interrogate me.

"Ok first of all, I only kissed his cheek. Secondly, he dared me to," I told her. She still looked confused so I told her about our bet and that he had won because my stupid shoelace tripped me. "So give me some credit that I didn't involve his lips."

"But you wanted to," it wasn't even a question. She knows me so well that she knows what I'm feeling and thinking even before I do.

"No… maybe…yes?" Rose might be sure of what I want, but I sure wasn't. "I don't know. I mean, I know that he's a player but I can't help but want to."

"Your confused. It happens to the best of us," she walked over and sat beside me on my bed and gave me a hug. I don't get how people think of her as cold, when really she's probably the nicest person they'll ever meet.

"Any ideas on what I can do?" I asked her.

"You have to talk to him," she said.

"No thanks, I'm good," I said quickly, getting up and walking over to my dresser. I looked at Rose through the reflection in my mirror on the wall. She got up and came beside me.

"Bree, I know you probably don't ever want to see him again, but you have to. If you really do like this guy you're going to have to meet him half way," she wrapped an arm around my shoulders and gave me a squeeze. Her words had gone through my head all night as I tried to decide what to do.

*Present Time*

Obviously I had decided on talking to him, but I still wasn't sure what I wanted.

"Bree," Dylan said, waving his hand in front of my face. Huh, guess I kinda spaced out there. I don't usually.

"Sorry, what?" I asked, tilting my head to the side as I looked at him.

"I asked you if you wanted to, you know, hang out this weekend," he asked nervously. Ah! A million scenarios played in my mind, but I shut them out and went with my heart.

"Sure, that sounds great," I smiled at him.

"Great," he repeated, leaning in closer. But this time, I didn't stop him.


	17. Chapter 17

*Ally's POV*

Oh my god Dylan Miller and Bree Davenport are kissing! Never saw that one coming. I was so busy watching them that I didn't even realize I was still walking until I ran into a locker. Bree and Dylan sprang apart, both of them looking around trying to find out who was there. But I didn't really want to be seen so I jumped back behind the corner of the wall and stayed as still as possible.

"What was that?" I heard Bree ask. She sounded even more nervous than I was feeling.

"Maybe it came from downstairs," Dylan suggested, but I could tell that he didn't believe it.

"Oh please it sounded like it was right beside us," Bree continued panicking, but I just moved as quietly as I could along the wall back the way I came. I cannot believe I just saw that! Lucky for me they weren't making out or anything like that. It looked like a first kiss. I walked down the stairs and saw Chase still at his locker talking to that scary looking girl. I think her name is a flower. Daisy, can't be. Lavender, I don't even think that's a name. Rose… sounds about right. I wonder if Chase knows about Bree and Dylan. All I know is that I'm not going to be the one that tells him.

*Rose's POV*

"If you say so," I said to Chase. He's trying to convince me that violence isn't always the answer. Yeah right, there goes half my life.

"Rose, one of these days you're going to take it too far and kill the poor kid," Chase said. He was trying to sound serious but I could tell that he was fighting a smile.

"I would never kill Leo!" I exclaimed, earning a few glares and worried looks from students passing by in the hallway. I rolled my eyes at them. Having everybody scared of you gets annoying.

"I know you would never really hurt him intentionally, but if you get mad one day, maybe…" he trailed off, leaving me to imagine myself getting really pissed and ripping Leo's head off.

"That's a bonus to our friendship! I can fight with you because I know you can take it," I said. "Remember the dummy incident." It was about a week after I had found out about their bionics and I was hanging out in the lab with Chase and Leo. Chase was asking me about my martial arts training while practising his own on a blue dummy and Leo made a comment about how girls can't fight. I got mad and defensive so I kicked the dummy Chase had been using and it almost fell over on top of Leo, but Chase had kicked it back towards me and made it stand upright again. I was still mad so Chase suggested that I spar with him. He's good, but I still think I'm better. He's won 34 times and I've won 32. Yeah, we keep track.

"So the only reason you're even talking to me right now is because you can fight with me?" Chase asked in mock hurt.

"Oh you know I love you," I said, playfully punching him in the shoulder.

"I would hope so, we've already known each other for three months, how much more time could you need," we continued joking around until I saw Ally standing at the base of the staircase, watching us.

"Okay, your freaking bio partner is creeping on us," I said. He started to turn around but I yanked him back. "Don't look."

"She looks lonely," Chase said, using the mirror in some girls open locker to see Ally in the reflection. I rolled my eyes.

"Chase, stop being so nice," I warned. "People are always taking advantage of nice people like you."

"Well I'm sorry," he said, but I know he isn't. "Look, I think she really does want to change."

"Chase, how do you know that she isn't just acting and tomorrow she'll be back to her royal bitchiness?" I asked. Chase's eyes widened as he stared at me. I only swear if I get hurt or I'm being really serious, and anybody could see that I wasn't hurt. At least not physically hurt.

"Look, I know she's done and said some terrible things, but doesn't everybody deserve a second chance?" he got me there and he knew it.

"We aren't even talking about Ally anymore are we," I didn't even have to make it sound like a question since we both knew the answer. You see, when I first met Bree, we didn't exactly get off on the right foot. It was in their first week of school and Bree was standing in front of my locker talking to Chase. I was in a bad mood that day, because Tammy Davis dumped a whole bottle of Gatorade over my head and it went all over my homework. Most of my teachers freaked out on me for having soggy red homework, but hey, Gatorade does that to paper. Anyway, I kind of snapped at Bree but she was still acting all perky and I may have, sort of slapped her and called her a perky as hell bobble head. Bree started crying, and I instantly felt bad. The next day Chase had given me a second chance and, as Disney channel it may seem, we've been best friends ever since.

"So…" he trailed off.

"Fine, I'll give her a chance," I sighed in defeat. "But I swear one of these days your niceness is going to come back and bite you." Chase just smiled, grabbed my hand, and started pulling me towards Ally.

"Hey Ally," Chase greeted, still smiling. There is no getting this guy down.

"Hey Chase," she replied quickly. Too quickly if you ask me. I wanted to do nothing more than to point out that she looked like she was hiding something. "Your name's Rose right?"

"Yeah," that's all she got was one word, and that's all I'll give her if she keeps acting all suspicious.

*Bree's POV*

"Oh my god who was that!?" I half whispered half yelled. I can't believe someone saw me kissing Dylan! I can't even believe that I let him kiss me!

"Bree calm down," Dylan said, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Calm down? Calm down! I will not calm down! Never tell a girl to calm down!" I warned, even though he'd already done it. "Who do you think saw us. What do you think they're going to do?"

"Bree, they might not have even saw us. There's more than one hallway up here you know, and the echo," he said. He's right, there is an echo up here. But I just know that someone had really seen us kissing. All was left to know is who saw us and what they were going to do about it.

**Hi! OKay, I know that I haven't been posting as much as I used to, but I've gotten pretty bust with school and everything. Anyway, I watched Kickin' it New Jack City... HIS LAST NAME'S BREWER!? But also, has anyone thought that Kim shouldn't even really know him? I mean, she was a Black Dragon and she didn't even know the Warriors yet, so why would she know Carson and be friends with him? **


	18. Chapter 18

*Dylan's POV*

I just kissed Bree Davenport. I just kissed Bree Davenport. I JUST KISSED BREE DAVENPORT! No matter how many times I say it, I just can't believe it. I kissed her, and she kissed me back. I kept thinking about it as I walked to homeroom. The bell had rung right after Bree finished freaking out at the possibility of someone seeing us kiss and she ran down the stairs. Was she ashamed? I mean, I don't think she is. I'm not bad looking that's for sure. I was about to turn a corner but someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a janitors closet.

"What the hell!?" I demanded, swinging my arms around, trying to get them to let go. Then the nails started digging into my arm.

"You are such a baby," a female voice said. They flicked the light on and I found myself staring into some pretty scary eyes. She looks familiar but I just can't place her name. "The name's Rose." Wow, I wonder if she can read minds. She rolled her eyes and put her hand on her hip.

"Well, it's nice to meet you and everything, but why did you pull me in here?" I asked, rubbing my wrist where she had just let go. "I'm going to be late for homeroom"

"This is bigger than homeroom! It's about Bree," she said, causing all of my thoughts to be pushed aside by an image of Bree. "Yeah, that's what I thought." Guess my thoughts were evident through my face.

"What about Bree? And why do you even want to know?" I had about fifteen questions at least, so we might be here until lunch.

"You like her, and I want to know because she's my best friend," she crossed her arms and glared at me, daring me to say something stupid. I almost did, but I caught myself.

"What makes you think I like Bree?" I wasn't admitting it but I wasn't denying it either.

"Oh I don't know," she sighed so dramatically that Danielle would have been jealous. "Maybe it's because you're always staring at her and smiling all creepy like."

"I do not!" I yelled, almost knocking over a broom with my crazy hand gestures. Rose rolled her eyes again.

"Yes you do, and don't bother trying to hide it, because it's so obvious," she held her hand in front of my face, like it would stop me from talking. I just took a step to the side.

"Okay, so maybe I do kinda like Bree," I admitted… well sorta. She gave me a glare that made my skin crawl. "Okay, so I like her a lot!" Her scowl instantly changed to a bright smile.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed, doing a fist pump. But she turned serious again. "If you ever hurt her in any way, shape, or form I will hurt you so bad your great grandchildren will feel it when their dead." She ended with her face about three inches in front of mine and her finger was poking me in the chest.

"I would never hurt Bree. She's too amazing to hurt," I mumbled the last part, hoping that she wouldn't hear it.

"Right answer," she whispered. She opened the door and walked out, leaving me in the janitor's closet alone with the brooms, mops, buckets, and disinfectants.

*Chase's POV*

Where the heck is Rose? I was just with her, but she said she had to go back to her locker and find her calculus homework. But now, she isn't in homeroom. The bell rang and I got up, heading to biology.

I sat in my usual seat, and I saw Kim walk in with Jack and sit next to him with a huge smile on her face the entire time. Aw, that's so cute. I saw Ally come in and look around. The entire class stopped talking and stared at her. She looked really uncomfortable, so I decided to save her. I subtly waved her over and she smiled gratefully before walking down the row and sitting in the chair next to mine.

"Thanks Chase," she whispered once people had started talking again.

"No problem. What are partners for?" She just smiled at me, but something must have caught her eye because she turned her head. I looked in the same direction and saw Claire staring daggers at Ally.

"I wonder if it'll ever go away," Ally whispered so quietly I barely heard her. Guess this was affecting her more than she was willing to let on.

"Whether it goes away or not, what they think doesn't matter," I whispered. Ally turned and stared at me again. She looked like she wanted to cry, but she wouldn't let herself. So, she's that kind of girl.

"Okay class, we're in the computer lab today," Mrs. Arnold announced, walking into the room with a pile of papers. "And since I got cut off yesterday, I didn't get to finish telling everyone who their partners are. Chase you're with Ally, and Stephanie you're with Claire." I heard Claire groan all the way from the other side of the room. Gosh, I know the populars don't like Stephanie, but she's pretty much getting a free pass at this project. Stephanie will probably do all the work.

"I am so glad I'm not partners with Claire for this thing," Ally said, standing up and pushing her chair in.

"That makes two of us. Although, being one hundred percent honest here, I was hoping I would be partners with Stephanie yesterday," I admitted.

"Yeah, I can't exactly blame you for that," she said quietly. I gave her a reassuring smile as we headed down to the computer lab.

**I'm really sorry that this took so long, but it's been like one test after another and big projects. Plus I kinda got hit with writers block :( But I already have the just of the next chapter, so hopefully I can get that up soon. Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

*Ally's POV *

"Are you sure you don't want to do the gazelle?" I asked Chase. We were sitting in the computer lab, still trying to decide on what animal we were going to do our report and project on.

"I'm sure," Chase replied grimly. It's been ten minutes and we still haven't chosen an animal yet. "What type of animal do you want to do?"

"Definitely a land animal," I said. "I'm not a huge fan of water." Chase raised an eyebrow at me, but I just brushed it off.

"How about- wow she's still staring at us," he said. I turned, already knowing what he meant. Claire has been glaring at me since class started and she saw me sitting next to Chase. I know she's pissed that I'm Chase's partner and not her. I caught Claire's eye and she gave held up her middle finger at me.

"I don't even care," I sighed, turning back around. Chase smiled at me softly, and I couldn't help but notice something. Chase was actually… kinda cute. Ok, he was really cute. Don't know why I'm just noticing that now. I pushed my thoughts to the back of my mind and smiled back at him.

"Hey, you like pink right?" he asked.

"The colour pink or the singer Pink?" it was weird since I was listening to her this morning.

"The colour," he chuckled. I just nodded my head, not sure where he was going with this. "Why don't we do our project on the flamingo?"

"That is just… a really good idea," I said. I was a good idea, can't believe I didn't even think of it before. It's one of my favourite colours, it's a land animal, and it stand on one foot! Don't ask why I'm so excited that it stands on one foot, because I have no idea.

"So, should we start looking up flamingos?" Chase asked.

"Yes we should," I nodded. He smiled at me again and I instantly returned it. His smile is so amazing… oh come on thoughts I thought I banished you!

*Quinn's POV*

Well, well, well little Miss Dissed is trying to change. I don't care if she's suddenly trying to be Martha Stewart, what I care about is that she's using Chase to do it.

"How could she!?" Brittney complained, slamming down the test tube. Tammy, Brittney, Tiffany, and I all have biology together and we were talking about what we saw this morning. Ally is trying to be someone she's not so people will like her again.

"She's not even part of our group anymore and she's still ruining everything," her twin agreed.

"And here I thought that we finished her once and for all," Tammy replied grimly. I took the test tube full of potassium iodine out of her hand and put it in the stand. If she got some of that on her clothes she would complain about it all day.

"Well, it doesn't matter what she's trying to do, because I have a way to get on the inside with the Davenports," I said. I haven't told them my plan yet, but I have a feeling when I finish explaining they'll think I'm brilliant.

"How!?" they simultaneously demanded. I swear they could be triplets.

"You know that biology project that everyone's doing?" I asked. They all nodded their heads, urging me to keep going. "Well, guess who my partner is?"

"Chase?" Tammy asked.

"No, he's in the same class as Claire. Adam?" Brittney guessed.

"Bree?" Tiffany guessed.

"Tiff, Bree's on our bio class. You know that she's partners with Dylan," Brittney told her sister.

"Oh yeah," Tiffany sighed. She can be so stupid sometimes, and by sometimes, I mean all the time.

"Anyway," I said, focusing the attention back on me. "It's none of them." They all looked confused. "My partner is Rose Tyler."

"Who?" Brittney asked.

"Isn't she that really scary chick who hangs out with them?" Tammy asked. Tiffany cringed just thinking about her.

"Yep, and she can help me get on the Davenports good side, even if she doesn't know it."

*Adam's POV*

Why does calculus have to be so hard? I mean, with all those numbers how could it not be confusing. Don't even get me started about when they add letters!

"Having trouble?" Rose asked from beside me, causing me to jump. I had completely forgotten that she was there. I was too busy trying to make sense of the number in front of me.

"Yeah, I just don't get it," I sighed. Even with Chase's help, all types of math are a lost cause on me. "I wish I was more like Chase."

"What!?" Rose demanded.

"Oh, are you having trouble hearing? I said that I wish I was more like Chase," I said again. I hope she's okay. I don't want anything bad to ever happen to Rose.

"Adam," she started, dropping her pencil on the table and turning in her chair to face me. "Why do you want to be more like your brother? Isn't it supposed to be him who wants to be like you?"

"Yeah, but I'm so stupid. And Chase is smart," I said. "I don't even know why you're asking. Why wouldn't I want to be like Chase? Everyone likes him better." Rose's jaw dropped open and I couldn't help but notice how straight her teeth are. Their like those sticks with numbers on them.

"What makes you think that people like Chase more than you?" she asked, leaning her elbows against her knees so she was leaning forwards.

"Well, you like Chase more," I said glumly. Rose gave me a sad smile.

"Adam, I don't like Chase more than you," she said, taking my hand in hers. "I like you both." Ow! I think my heart just jumped into my throat! But I know what she said couldn't be true.

"Then why do you hang out with Chase more than me? And whenever you come over you barely talk to me. You spend all your time with Bree or Chase" I said.

"Adam, I talk to Chase because we have more stuff in common, and Bree's my BFF," she said grinning childishly. But it only lasted a few seconds before she turned serious again. "Tell her I said that and I will use you as a punching dummy."

"I won't tell her. Chances are I'll forget anyway," I said, and we both know that it's true. I forget stuff all the time.

"Anyway, Adam your awesome just the way you are. Don't change or try to be more like someone else," Rose said, looking into my eyes. She has really pretty eyes. "I like you just the way you are." I think my heart just stopped… I'll have to ask Chase if that's gonna be a problem in the future.

**Okay, so this one didn't take as long to put up, and some drama is coming so I have plenty of ideas for that. If you have any ideas for future chapters or one shots that you want me to do, leave them in a review or PM me **


	20. Chapter 20

*Chase's POV*

I am a genius! Of course I already knew that, but it's nice to have a refresher. The flamingo is the perfect animal for us to do our project on! It's Ally's favourite colour, there's a karate move called _The Flamingo Kick_, and it stands on one leg! Wow, I sure sound excited about it standing on one leg, but who wouldn't?

"So, we're going to have to work extra hard next class since we lost half of this one," I said, logging off of my computer. The bell was going to ring in five minutes and Mrs. Arnold told us that we could log off and talk quietly.

"Or-" Ally started, but didn't finish.

"Or, what?" I asked her turning away from the screen and facing her.

"We could work on it at my house sometime over the weekend," she suggested shyly. "You know, unless you really do have family stuff." She was referring to my conversation with Faith this morning.

"No, I don't have any plans," I chuckled. "We could work at your place. Next time we can work at mine." I'm not sure if Davenport will be all that thrilled about someone new coming over to the house, but hey, a guy has to have some social life. Even if the girl I was hanging out with was currently a social outcast. Hey, you gotta start somewhere, right.

"How about you come over after school? Or tomorrow since it's the weekend and all," she suggested, looking eager.

"Today will probably work," I said, trying to remember if we had any training. We usually don't on Fridays, but Davenport has been working us pretty hard lately, so we can never be sure.

"And you totally have to stay for dinner. Our chef Rupert makes the best food ever," she said, smiling at me. But then she blushed. "I mean, only if you want to of course."

"Sounds great," I chuckled again. Wow never thought I would ever see Ally Anderson blush.

"Great," she smiled. She looked down and I couldn't help but notice how the strand of hair that wasn't in her ponytail kept falling from behind her ear and into her face. She blew on it, I'm guessing in hopes of blowing it away from her face, but it only made it worse. I bit my lip to keep from laughing. I guess her heard me because she turned and gave me a look.

"Sorry," I said quickly, turning back to face the blue computer screen.

"It's okay. At least I know what you're laughing at me about," she sighed. I feel really bad for Ally.

"Hey, it'll get better eventually," I said, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She looked at me, and I mean right at me. Her blue green eyes were boring into mine, and I'll be honest, I kinda felt something.

*Bree's POV*

I sighed in relief as the bell for second period rang. I hate having Study Hall first period by myself. It gets pretty lonely. But now I have Chemistry… with Dylan… and Chase… and Rose. The boy that had kissed me this morning, my brother, and best friend… and Chase and Rose didn't even know about the kiss. This ought to be interesting. Hopefully we don't have to work in partners like Mr. Henderson has been making us do for the past five classes. The last thing I wanted was to get stuck with Dylan and have things be completely awkward. Or even worse, I get partnered with Rose. She's my best friend, she can tell when something's bothering me. Okay, worst case scenario, I get paired with Chase and Rose gets Dylan. Yeah, that would be the worst. I slammed my locker closed and walked up the stairs to the chemistry lab. I saw Dylan at his locker, and almost ran into a wall because I was so busy staring at him. But he didn't seem to notice because he just closed his locker and walked away.

"Thank god," I mumbled under my breath.

"Thank god what?" I nearly screamed as I jumped about a foot in the air.

"Chase you scared me!" I exclaim, putting my hand over my heart, hoping that it would make it slow down to a more normal pace

"I can see that," my brother replied with a grin. "What's up with you? Usually you're not all fidgety." Yeah, he got me there.

"It's nothing," I said. He gave me a look that told me that he didn't believe me. "Let's just get to class before we're late." He hates being late and if it gets me out of this conversation I'm willing to use it against him.

"We are not done with this," he stated as I turned and started walking down the hallway. He might not be done with it, but I sure as heck was.

*Rose's POV*

Not knowing what was going on was killing me! Bree practically ran into the chemistry lab. There was one table where nobody was sitting yet, so she sat there. There was a seat right next to me, and she didn't take it! There was another seat open in front of me, but Dylan was already sitting there. I hope Bree didn't find out about my threat to Dylan. Chase came in, saw Bree on the other side of the room, and walked over and sat by me.

"What's up with Bree?" we both asked each other at the same time. "I don't know." Again, at the same time.

"Okay, I think she's hiding something," Chase said, glancing over at his sister. She looked sad, which was extremely rare for Bree.

"She totally is, I just don't know what," I said, putting my head on the cold green tabletop.

"Hasn't she said anything to you about anything?" he asked. My head snapped up and I stared at the back of Dylan's head. Chase looked at him too, but I could tell that he was confused.

"Hey, Miller," I said as loudly as I could without anyone else hearing me. He stiffened and slowly turned around to face us.

"Yes?" he asked cautiously. I wanted to kick him so bad, but I know that Chase wouldn't let things get that far… unless maybe he said something that he really didn't like.

"Do you know what's going on with Bree?" I asked innocently. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Chase roll his eyes.

"Um- uh-" Dylan stuttered. He so did. I was about to ask him something else, but Chase grabbed my arm and pointed to the direction of Bree. I looked over and saw Ethan taking the seat beside her. She straightened her back and turned her head to the side, away from the guy that just about broke her heart less than a month ago.

"Why that little-" I started to say, but Chase cut me off.

"You're going to hurt him for this aren't you?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yep," I answered anyway. I heard heavy breathing, and at first I thought it was Chase, but he seemed confused too. I looked up at Dylan and saw him glaring at Ethan. If looks could kill, Ethan would already be in hell. Man, even I'm jealous of that look.

"Dude," Chase to Dylan, reaching across our table and poking him in the arm.

"What?" Dylan snapped, seeming to come out of a daze.

"Why are you giving Ethan Howard the death glare?" I asked, clearly amused. He was so jealous. He straightened his hunched up shoulders and tried to look casual and clueless.

"I just don't like the guy," he said casually.

"Uh huh, and I'm the Queen of England," I sneered. "You're jealous." Chase was looking back and forth between me and Dylan. At first he just looked confused, but then he looked angry.

"You mind telling me why you're jealous of Ethan Howard sitting next to my sister… and trying to talk to her," he asked, clearly becoming mad. Not just at Dylan, but at Ethan. I looked over and saw that Ethan actually was trying to talk to Bree, but she was pretending to not hear him. The silent treatment, been tearing up guys ego's for years. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to Dylan, who had gone back to deep breathing and clenching his fists. I leaned closer to Chase.

"You can almost see the steam coming out of his ears," I whispered. Despite the intense moment, Chase smiled.

"I'm gonna kill him." I almost didn't hear it, but Chase sure as hell did (super human hearing people!). We both looked up just in time to see Dylan abruptly stand up, causing his stool to fall to the floor. He stalked over to Bree and Ethan's table with his right fist still clenched. Oh boy, this wasn't going to be good. He grabbed Ethan's shoulder and turned him around to face him. Before anyone could say anything, Dylan punched Ethan in the face! Good thing Mr. Henderson wasn't here yet.


	21. Chapter 21

*Bree's POV*

I was just sitting there, trying to ignore the fact that my brother and best friend were interrogating Dylan and that Ethan was trying to talk to me. I wasn't having any fun at that moment, but I sure prefer that over Dylan stalking over and punching Ethan in the face! Ethan's hands were covering his nose, and Dylan's hands were still clenched into tight fists.

"Dylan, why did you do that!?" I demanded, getting up from my stool. But he didn't even seem to hear me.

"What the hell dude!" Ethan yelled, still covering his nose.

"Stay away from my girlfriend," Dylan growled. …. What? My face must have shown my thought, and Dylan seemed to snap out of his rage. "Uh…-". Well, if something didn't happen soon this was going to get even more awkward… if that's even possible.

"Girlfriend!?" Ethan demanded, spinning around to face me. I gulped and looked around for a distraction. My eyes fell on Rose and Chase, who were watching in shock. Yeah, I should have just sat by Rose like always, but no, I had to be a total chicken! "You're dating him!?" Wow, he sure wasn't going to give a second to think about this. But then again, considering the question, I shouldn't have to. It was either a yes or no answer, but I still wasn't sure myself.

"Of course they're dating," I heard Chase say, sliding over to stand by me. "Gosh where have you been?"

"Yeah," Rose added, coming to stand on my other side. "Like, everyone knows that they're a thing."

"Oh really?" Ethan questioned. He looked around at everyone's shocked faces. "Who here knew that Dylan was dating Bree?" Chase quickly looked around the room with a pleading gaze. Everyone seemed to understand and they all raised their hands. Having a brother that everyone likes definitely has its advantages.

"See," Chase said, smirking. "Everyone but you knew about them."

"Whatever," Ethan grumbled, stomping to the door.

"You may want to put some ice on that," I yelled sarcastically. He didn't even break his stride. I turned to Chase and Rose and gave them a three person hug. "Thanks guys."

"No problem sis," Chase said, smiling at me.

"And, there's something that you have to do," Rose told me, nodding her head in Dylan's direction. I know that I had to, but I just didn't know what to say to him. He could get kicked off the football team for this. I took a deep breath and took a step towards Dylan, but then Mr. Henderson walked through the door before anything else could happen.

"Sorry I'm late class," he said, walking across the front of the room to his desk. "Everyone take their seats please," he glanced at Chase, Rose, Dylan, and I, and we all sat in the closest seats possible. I ended up sitting with Chase and Rose and Dylan were behind us. "Thank you. Now since we lost some time, we're just going to do some work in your text books. Everyone turn to page 253." And that's how we spent the rest of chemistry, doing problems in our books about the periodic table of elements. I know, how exciting, especially after what just happened.

***Time Skip***

"Bree, I know you're mad at me and I get that, but I just wanted to say that I'm sorry," Dylan said quickly, walking up to me at my locker while I was getting putting my books away. As soon as the bell had rung after chemistry I had practically sprinted out the door (normal pace of course). I didn't really want to talk about what happened… partly because I wasn't completely sure on the details. I had run through it over and over in my head all throughout calculus, but got nothing that I didn't know before. Ethan was trying to talk to me, Dylan punched him, Dylan called me his girlfriend, Chase and Rose totally saved me, and things were insanely awkward.

"I'm not mad," I sighed, turning to face him. And I really wasn't. Confused it what I am.

"You're not?" he specified. I shook my head.

"But, I kinda need you to explain a couple things for me," I said, working up the nerve to ask what I've been wondering for the past two hours.

"Like what?" he asked nervously. I gave him a look that said, 'You know what I'm talking about boy.' He sighed and took a deep breath. "I-"

"Yo, Dylan," someone called from down the hall. We both turned and saw Quinn and the Davidson brothers standing at the entrance of the cafeteria. "You coming or what?"

"Uh, Bree and I have to do some extra work on our bio project, so I might not make it," he told Quinn. Well, that was news to me. Quinn eyed us suspiciously and backed into the cafeteria.

"Since when are we working on our project?" I asked, tilting my head to the side and trying to fight a smirk. "Or did you just not want to tell them that you're talking to me for no other reason."

"What!? Of course not! I just didn't want them to know what exactly we're talking about just yet," he said. I raised an eyebrow at him and pulled out my lunch. "Well, since I'm already supposed to be gone, want to eat outside with me?" I bit my bottom lip and tried to make it look like I was thinking really hard about it.

"I guess," I said slowly. He grinned and took my hand, leading me to the field outside.

*Rose's POV*

"Where is she?" I asked Chase for the hundredth time. Bree still hasn't shown up and lunch is almost over. "What if something happened to her? Maybe someone jumped her. She could be getting kidnapped right now!"

"Rose," Chase stated calmly. "Bree is more than capable of taking care of herself in those type of situations. It's the mess that she's somehow gotten herself into involving Dylan Miller that's got me worried."

"And there's the overprotective brother I know," I mumbled, casting a glance at the populars table again. The only person missing was Dylan himself. Ugh, please don't be with Bree.

"Look, if she wants to date the guy, I say let her," Leo said.

"You just want her to date him because he's on the football team and can get the younger guys to stop stealing your clothes during gym," Chase said, rolling his eyes.

"And of course I want her to be happy, I just don't want to see her getting hurt again," I sighed, putting my head in my hands. "If it wasn't for Ethan we would be way less protective."

"Wait, so Dylan punched Ethan in the face?" Adam asked for the eleventh time. Chase and I just nodded. "Well that's kinda weird, because he's walking around with this weird thing on his nose." Oh, Adam, so innocent.

"He broke his nose!? I didn't know it was that bad!" Leo cried, looking around the cafeteria, probably hoping to find Ethan. Chase and I just shook our heads.

"So, are you coming over after school?" Adam asked me.

"Sure am," I said simply. "I'm actually staying for the entire weekend." Was it just me or did Adam smile. I just shook it off and turned to Chase. "So, wanna spar after school?"

"I can't," he said solemnly.

"Why not? You never back down from a spar," I said curiously. Chase not agreeing to spar with me was like saying Bree hates puppies.

"I just have plans," he said, looking down at his pudding.

"Chase, I'm not going to leave you alone until you tell me what you're doing," I pressed.

"I'm going over to Ally's house," he mumbled. … I hate her.

*Leo's POV*

Oh no, Rose is mad. I've got to hide!

*Adam's POV*

Wow, Rose's face is turning red!

*Chase's POV*

See why I didn't want to say anything.


	22. Chapter 22

*Ally's POV*

Oh come on, what is with these people and making me see them keeping secrets!? I'm outside under the bleachers eating my lunch. Why under the bleachers outside you may ask. Well, I don't exactly have anyone to sit with in the cafeteria. I know that if I asked Chase he would have let me sit with him, but it just seems like too much. He's already doing so much by just talking and being nice to me. So anyway, I was just minding my own business, and all of a sudden Dylan walks over with Bree and sits right above me. It wouldn't be as bad if I could know for sure if everyone knows about the kiss, but I'm not sure if anybody does. So, what the heck am I supposed to do!?

"Look, I'm sorry," Dylan said, taking Bree's hand in his own. Sorry for what? Man, if I was still popular I would have heard what had happened by now. I used to know everything, but now, not so much. But then again, if I was still a popular, I wouldn't even be out here right now.

"I just don't get why you got so mad," Bree said, leaning back, causing a shadow to hide part of my face. Okay, so Dylan got mad and did something stupid. He's a guy so, yep sounds about right.

"I don't know. I just saw him bugging you and something just snapped," he sighed, putting his head in his hands. Yeah, they lost me.

"Okay, I'm willing to accept that as an answer," she said. Dylan picked up his head and looked at her, not believing that it was that easy. I can't believe it could be that easy either, but I know girl, seeing as I am a girl, and there's more to it. "But you have answer me one more thing." Ah ha, there it is.

"What is it?" he asked slowly. I think he knew what she was going and didn't want her to ask it.

"Why did you call me your girlfriend?" Holy crap! Everything just fell into place for me! Dylan got mad over something and called Bree his girlfriend, causing awkwardness the both of them and extreme confusion for Bree. Dylan's sigh brought me back to their conversation.

"Honestly, it just kinda came out," he said. "I didn't mean to say it."

"Oh," Bree sighed. This is the average couple drama. Guy and girl like each other, they almost have something, but the guy does something stupid. In the movies, usually the guy does some big thing that wins over the girl again. Hopefully that happens here, because Dylan and Bree actually make a really cute couple. I have to come up with their couple name. But first they kinda have to become a couple.

"Uh, I meant I didn't mean to say it like that," he muttered to her. I wish they would speak up, I can barely hear them anymore!

"Care to elaborate on that," Bree said.

"Love to," Dylan breathed, leaning close to Bree and kissing her. Okay, I do not need to see this! I love a good love story and everything, but I don't need to watch two people that I honestly don't know very well making out. Even though they weren't really making out, just kissing. Okay, I'm turning away now.

*Bree's POV*

Omg, Dylan's kissing me! And there was no hesitation like there was this morning, almost like he did it every day. But the realization hit me like a ton of bricks. I pulled away from his soft lips (which were very experienced by the way, which was also part of the problem) and looked down.

"What's wrong?" he asked, putting a finger under my chin, making me look up at him.

"I don't want to be just another girl," I said, shaking my head and refusing to look in his eyes.

"Bree, you're not-" he started, but I wasn't in the mood for excuses.

"Don't even bother Dylan, I know that you probably say that to every girl you've ever dated. And I don't' want to be added to the list," I said, standing up.

"But Bree-" he tried again

"I know how this works! You're the school player, I'm the girl who has a crush on you even though she knows that it's stupid. She starts to think that the player might actually like her but then she finds out how bad he really is and gets her heart broken," I said, replaying the plot in pretty much every teen movie. "And I don't want to get my heart broken." I added the last part so quietly that I'm not even sure if he heard it, but he must have got the rest because he was looking at me in shock. He looked like he was going to say something more, but I didn't give him the chance. "Goodbye Dylan." And with that, I climbed down to the bottom of the bleachers and walked back inside.

*Dylan's POV*

What the heck just happened!? I mean, I know what happened, but it wasn't really registering. I thought that everything was great with Bree, but it turns out she's scared of my reputation. The thing that sucks is I really do like her. And what really sucks, is I can't blame her for it since it's true. She has every right to be scared of a broken heart since I've been the reason for so many other girls. I need to come up with some way to prove to her how much she means to me.

*Bree's POV*

I ran into the girl bathroom and checked all the stalls to make sure that nobody was in there. When I saw that I was alone, I curled up in a ball in the corner and started crying. Stupid guy drama! Of course I like Dylan, but I don't want to be another stupid girl that just ends up getting her heart broken and probably have trust issues. It almost happened with Ethan, and everyone knows how well that turned out. I'm just going to ignore him... oh crap. I have PE next, with Dylan. Then I have biology, and Dylan's my partner. The world is against me. -_-

**Okay, so there's a little Dree drama (Dree- Dylan and Bree) and it leads to everyone else trust me. And I know I haven't had much of Chase yet, but it's coming soon. **


	23. Chapter 23

*Chase's POV*

Rose was still mad, but she seemed to snap out of it all of a sudden.

"Something wrong?" I asked cautiously. She shot me a glare before facing Adam on her other side.

"Excuse me, I have to go," she said calmly. Too calmly.

"Where are you going?" Adam asked sadly. I rolled my eyes. He loves spending time with Rose, and whenever she leaves he gets sad. He so has a crush on her… if only he knew what that means.

"I'm going to find Bree," she said, quickly leaving the table. I watched her until I couldn't see her anymore.

"She knows something," I said, spinning around to face Adam and Leo.

"What makes you say that?" Leo asked, taking a fry off of Rose's abandoned plate.

"You're telling me you didn't find anything unusual about her behaviour," I was shocked. Leo's a pro at picking up on weird behaviour… unless it was himself. Then he's totally oblivious.

"Why wouldn't she act weird?" Adam asked. "She hates Ally. She yelled at you and Bree yesterday and now you're hanging out with her."

"Adam," I gaped. "That actually made sense! Who knew you spoke girl." Things got quiet after that. I couldn't take my mind off of Rose, Bree, and Ally. Bree, because she's my sister and has a big problem that she's not telling me about. Rose because she's one of my best friends and she's mad at me for hanging out with someone that she hates. And Ally, because well… you know. I honestly don't know why I'm thinking about Ally when I have enough to worry about as it is, but for some reason, I couldn't get her off my mind.

*Bree's POV*

I was still crying in the bathroom stall when I heard the door open. I stopped sniffling immediately and put my hand over my mouth to try to muffle the hiccups that were sure to come any second. I watched the person's feet and they walked further into the bathroom, stopping right in front of my stall.

"Bree," Rose said softly. I threw open the door and stared at my best friend, probably creeping her out with how I looked. Rose almost seemed to flinch. "Come here." She held her arms out to me and I walked right into them. Rose hardly ever hugs, and when she does it's a pretty big deal. I caught a look at my reflection in the mirror in front of me, and I almost started crying again. My mascara ran halfway down my face, mixing with my blush, and my lip gloss was smeared. Whether it was from trying to wipe my tears away, or from kissing Dylan, I'll never know. "What did that asshole do?"

"Nothing," I whispered into her shoulder. "It's what I did." Rose started rubbing my back comfortingly, and my sniffling almost seemed to magically stop.

"What do you mean?" she asked, pulling away so one arm was still around me. She grabbed the box of tissues next to the sink and held them in front of me.

"I mean," I took a deep breath, getting ready to say what had happened out loud. "He asked me out-" I was cut off by Rose gasping. "And I agreed." I continued, knowing that if I didn't keep talking she would cut in. "And I thought that things were going to be fine. And then there was the thing that happened in chemistry so he asked if I could go with him outside so we could talk. Well, one thing led to another and he kissed me."

"Okay, it sounds like things were fine," Rose said with a puzzled look "What happened?"

"Well, I couldn't help but think of all the other girls that he kissed, because believe me he knew what he was doing," I sighed. Rose started rubbing my shoulder, and I couldn't help but think what I would do without Rose. She was my only real friend.

"Well, you have to ask yourself… is he worth the risk of getting your heart broken?" That, my friend, was a very good question.

*Ally's POV*

Thank goodness, lunch is over. I didn't really mind eating outside, it was the… entertainment that bothered me. I just hope that I don't run into Chase during study hall. Keeping the secret of even seeing Dylan kissing his sister was enough, now I can't even tell him that I know she's upset! I headed to the library for attendance. I'll just wait for a while to see where Chase goes. If he leaves, I'll just stay in the library, if he stays, then I'll go back outside. I was so busy focusing on not running into Chase, that I didn't even notice him until I… ran into him.

"Oh, hey Ally," he said casually. If only he knew.

"Hey Chase," I squeaked. He gave me a weird look, obviously for good reason.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Was that suspicion in his voice? Does he know that I know something about his sister? Something that he may or may not know. If I don't get out of here soon I might burst from anxiety!

"Chase," I heard someone call from behind me. I turned and saw Adam jogging towards us. Oh Adam, I have never been so happy to see someone. "Coach Barns asked if I could help out with a PE demo this class."

"That's fine. I can help you with calculus tomorrow," Chase said, patting his brothers back. They are such good brothers. I can't help but feel a little jealous. I've always wanted a brother or sister, but no, I'm an only child.

"Thanks bro," Adam called as he jogged the other way, towards the gym. Why he didn't just go outside I have no idea.

"So, do you want to work on our biology project?" Chase asked. I can't just say no, but I kinda have to unless I want to spill Bree's secret… and I'm not even sure if it **is** a secret! Gosh, this family is really hard to keep tabs on. "Well, if you don't already have something to do." And there's my way out.

"Yeah, actually I have to work on my chemistry questions," I said, coming up with it off the top of my head. "That subject is just plain confusing. I mean, opposites attract, I get it, but they keep adding to it." Chase laughed as he sat down in the chair next to mine. We'd started walking into the library right after Adam had left.

"I can help you if you want," he offered immediately. Oh crap! I want his help, but at the same time, I can't be around him without saying something that I'll probably regret! I'll go with my gut. I've learned from past experiences that going with my head just lead me into bad situations.

"Sure," I smiled, pulling my homework out of my bag and putting it on the table in front of us. I noticed that Chase didn't have anything with him. "Don't you have any homework?"

"Nope," he said, popping the p. "I hardly ever have homework." My jaw dropped.

"Lucky," I drew out. "I always have homework! Anyway, you still want to come over after school?" I really hope he was going to. I love talking to Chase. It's so… easy! Nothing in my life has been easy in a long time.

"Of course," he smiled, showing his dimples. Man, he's cute. Wow, what was that! That's the second time today that I've thought something like that. What is going on with me!

"So," I said, ignoring my thoughts. "Rupert is probably going to ask you a bunch of questions on your favourite foods, so be ready." He laughed, and it sounds like a choir from heaven… Oh, come on!


	24. Chapter 24

*Bree's POV*

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Rose asked me as we stood in front of the door in the girls change room. The door that lead outside. The same door that lead to Dylan. Was I ready for this? No, no I'm not, but I'm going to anyway. I can't hide from Dylan forever… especially since we have biology together next period.

"Honestly, I don't know," I sighed, running my hand through my hair. I flinched as my finger caught a knot, yanking my hair.

"We could skip," Rose suggested.

"Yeah, but if we get caught we'll get it trouble. I have biology with him next period anyway. It's better to face him now then later," I decided. At least I hope it's true. Rose gave a reassuring smile and opened the door. The cool air hit my face, and for a second I thought everything would be fine. At least until I saw Dylan standing about five feet away, watching me.

"Dude, girls changing room, stay away," Rose growled, putting her arm around my shoulders and steering my away. I didn't look back, but I wanted to. I looked to my right and wouldn't you know, Adam's standing there talking to Coach Barns. He saw us and waved before jogging over.

"Hey guys," Adam said, coming to a halt beside us.

"Adam, what are you here?" I asked, removing Rose's arm from my shoulder. "I thought you had study hall with Chase."

"I do, but Coach Barns asked if I could do a demo this period because nobody else can do it right," he explained. Oh boy, I had a feeling Rose will have something to say about that.

"Oh, so he didn't think anybody in this class would be able to do it," she snapped. There it is. "So he asks a guy to demonstrate. Gosh, how sexist can the guy get!?"

"Rose," I grumbled. "He probably didn't mean it like that. And of course he's going to ask Adam to do a demo for PE, he has super human strength. It would be weird if he asked someone else."

"Fine," she pouted, crossing her arms. Rose hates it when people, especially of the male species, undermine women. She's not into rights and all that, she just wants everyone to know that girls can kick ass too.

"Gotta go," Adam said, completely oblivious to what just happened. He jogged back to Coach Barns, and I couldn't help but notice how sad he looked as he smiled goodbye at Rose. He so likes her, now all I have to do is find out if she likes him… I've got my work cut out for me.

***Time Skip***

Well, that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Adam demonstrated how to tackle someone in football, swing a baseball bat, and lift with the legs. The lifting thing kinda just presented itself when he ran into the equipment shed door and it fell off its hinges... right onto Coach Barns. The door falling was just blamed on rust, but only three of us knew why it really fell. Super strength is hard to control. Anyway, Rose made sure that Dylan didn't get within ten feet of me, which was fine by me. Unfortunately though, being away from Dylan is coming to an end. We have bio next. Why did he have to be my partner? I sighed as I left the safety of the girls change room.

"Hey," I heard from behind me. I took a deep breath before turning around and found that Dylan was a lot closer to me than I thought. Only about half a foot of distance… and oh gosh I can smell his cologne, and let me tell you, it must have something in it to make girls go crazy.

"Hi," I said curtly. He sighed and ran his fingers through his still slightly sweaty hair.

"Look, I'm not really sure about what happened at lunch. But that doesn't mean that things have to be all awkward between us," he said, keeping his distance. Well, not exactly distance, but he didn't come any closer.

"Well," I sighed, thinking through the scenarios. "I don't want things to be awkward." He looked relieved, but he probably wouldn't be for much longer. "But we should talk about it." Yeah I was right, he no longer looked relieved. In fact, he looked kind of… scared?

"Do you mean just the two of us?" he asked.

"Yeah, who else would have anything to say?" I asked, because really, we were the only two people that matter in this situation.

"Um, uh-" he stuttered, looking behind me with fear in his eyes. I turned around, and sure enough there was Rose giving him her _Death Glare_. So, that's why he looked scared! Not because of me, but because of my super protective (and slightly crazy) best friend.

"Thank you Rose," I said loudly as she started to creep closer to Dylan. She shot me a look and I shook my head. She sighed and pointed an accusing finger in Dylan's face, as if to say, 'You better watch yourself.' Rose gave me an encouraging smile and walked away. "Well, there goes my body guard."

"She seems really scary," Dylan said. I turned to face him and to tell him off, but he continued. "But I can tell she only does it because she cares about you."

"Yeah, she really does," I said thoughtfully.

"So, you wanna head to class," he suggested just seconds before the bell rang, leaving us just five minutes before the late bell.

"Sure," I laughed, grabbing his hand and leading him out of the gym foyer. Wow, I just realised that I'm being kinda hot and cold with this whole thing.

**Okay, so there's Chapter 24. I know I've been posting less, but today is the start of Christmas Break, so I should be able to write a lot. And the world is supposed to end today… so good luck to everyone with that. Here's hoping we all survive **


End file.
